


Eir to Fall

by ChocoBell



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Superheroes, yourname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoBell/pseuds/ChocoBell
Summary: When you find an unusual object in the Scandinavian mountains. Your world changes, presenting a wave of new adventure.With what you are bestowed, comes also a key to a mischievous heart.*****He squinted his eyes towards you in displeasure. Knowing now for a fact you were playing games. “You know, it isn’t wise to play games with the God of Mischief..” he muttered, filling in the little space left between you both. Your faces excessively close to each other, making you feel nerves from how close he really was. You had nowhere else to look but his eyes.. His nose.. His lips. You gulped involuntarily as the inside of your mouth became moist. Your breathing, heavier than before as you became conscious of it. He then leaned in closer putting his face beside yours, his lips almost touching your ear as he whispered. “I always win” - Chapter 12 Coming Soon*****(This is a Y/N story)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Jotunheimen's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it, I will post Wednesdays & Weekends.
> 
> I will also try my best to leave out any personal description of the mc so your imagination can run further so please excuse any you find that you do not yourself relate to.  
> Y/N will be used for the mc name.
> 
> I will leave notes and comments letting you know when my next chapter will be uploaded. (See the end notes)

**Location; Scandinavia**

A blare of sound rang out through your room.  _ "Beep beep beep..." _ it continued in a horrendously distorted tone. With your face still nestled into your pillow you slowly reached out to hit the devil that dare wake you.

"I really need a new alarm clock" you muttered as you groggily rose from your warm pit of a bed. Leaving the navy blue sheets, you took merely a few steps along the rough brown carpet that covered the floor before reaching the flimsy wooden bathroom door to take a much needed shower. As you turned the metal faucet with one hand, you waited with your other hand for the water, as it fell from the shower head hitting your palm allowing four little waterfalls to flow off the tips of your fingers. After feeling the ice cold water turn warm, you hit play to your favourite playlist. Getting your blood pumping and your body moving as you stepped into the shower basin washing away the drowsiness that had swallowed you whole during the night.

Your water disco lasted 20 minutes, before you stepped out of it then went to get dry and dressed which took nearly another 30 minutes. You prepared to head out the front door of the temporary accommodation you were currently residing at for work, you suited up by throwing on extra padded clothing. Bracing yourself for the harsh weather that was patiently waiting. Sending an occasional whistle through your main door that let you know that the extra layers were definitely worth the overheating as you double checked you had everything in your rucksack, from do da's to thingy ma-bobs. You strode across the small space you had from your bed to the kitchenette area before reaching the handle on the main door. Taking a deep breath you opened it, the gush of wind flowing through the door, creeping into the crevices of your padding as you stepped out into the cold world. Closing the door behind you. 

\--Fast Forward--

As you stepped out of the passenger door of black Jeep that had driven you deep into Jotunheimen mountains, that had followed winding roads that were not for the faint hearted. You found yourself used to the snowy blanket that filled your eyes as more snow continued to fall like rain around you. Amongst the blanket were orange marquees and large navy blue tents scattered, all the way up to a large hole in one of the mountain bases. This is where you and your team had been excavating for months. All in the name of research and for any architectural evidence that may prove some of the Norse scriptures you had spent the last spent 4 years deciphering.

As your feet crunched under the snow, following a barely visible pathway that had only been highlighted by the many footsteps that had been made before you, you were directed to a familiar voice that called out to you.

"Hey y/n!, over here!" A man yelled, he dressed in orange padded waterproof thermals to save himself from the cold. You sauntered over to him observing his hat, wishing you had remembered your own. Though far too many staff members had fallen in and onto the snow, you couldn't help but almost slip here and there despite being overly cautious. It would almost be deemed hilarious if many of you hadn’t already fallen already. As you approached him, you called out to him.

"What have you got for me Danny?" His eyes were shielded by goggles as he waved his hand for you to follow him.

"We came across something I think you are going to love. You may even take me up on that date if I'm lucky" he chuckled as he peeled back the lip of one of the tents, revealing a dark grey door which would lead into a small building around the size of a shipping container.

"It would have to be something amazing for that to even be considered" You smirked, letting out a chuckled yourself, lifting but a single brow as you both walked in through the door. Curious to what discovery laid behind it.

With you now being in a room which held heaters, Danny took off his goggles revealing his light blue eyes. He walked over to one of the few tables in the room that held a metal case on top of it. You followed him with your brow still raised as he went to open the duel clasps on either side of the container. Inside as he lifted the lid, was a beautiful box the size of your palms put together. Laced with intricate gold that weaved along a red base coat that could only be described as work made from the gods. Your mouth gaped as it came into view.

"Oh.. my.. God.. what.. what is it?" You questioned, your eyes never leaving its immaculate beauty. 

"I'm not entirely sure, but surprisingly, this isn't the best part" Danny retorted as he then went to pick up the box.

"Watch this" he placed it on the ground. You watched intently raising your brow again at his display as he then swiftly grabbed a sledgehammer that was leant against a magnolia wall nearby. As he came back to the box, he lifted the hammer over his head with both hands.

"Wait! What are you.. no don't!" You began yelling as you pieced together what he was about to attempt. Your heart for a split second was torn as he swung it over his head to the box. Before you could even cry over the destruction of something so beautiful, in a purple flash the sledgehammer was sent flying across the room, knocking it out of Danny’s hands. Making a large thud as it made contact with the wall. Leaving a dent in its place.

In sheer panic to all this you had shielded your face and hadn't quite witnessed what just happened. When you moved your arm to show what you hoped was not a dismantled box. It would seem someone had answered your call, for the box was still intact. Which isn't what you could say for the wall.

"What the... " you bent and leaned in closer to the box with a questioning look. Carefully placing both your hands on either side of its length, picking it up slowly.

"Amazing right? So about that date?" He peered down as you examined the box further.

"Yeah.. I'm gonna have to rain check on that" you responded. Not acknowledging the drop in Danny's expression as you rejected him for at least the sixth time you continued. "Do you mind if I take this home for now?"

"Sure.. I mean, it’s your excavation. Just be careful with it okay. It's not like we even know what it is” Danny furrowed his brows at your request. He had an unsettling feeling about the box despite his amazement at its apparent indestructibility.

You stood with the box in hand, placing it back into the metal case. Closing the lid and clipping it shut. With it tucked away under your arms, you bid goodbye to Danny as you made your way back to the Jeep. You knew he would send you a report later on how it was found and where, so you could go back to the accommodation with ease.

**Meanwhile..**

In the distance and out of the naked eye. Leather gloves shifted along binoculars as a smirk plastered on a man's face. He laid in the snow in his own padded clothing, with a symbol of a skull with what appeared to be tentacles below it. He reached for his walky talky, the snow crunching underneath him as he shifted to place it against his mouth. Keeping the binoculars to his eyes as he continued to observe you walking to the Jeep.

In a thick German accent he spoke "It's been found... " the talky clicked as he removed his finger from one of the buttons.

Feedback rang before a response with the same accent heeded with a chuckle.

"... Good"


	2. A Rude Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way back to investigate the box further. Though you were not the only one that were interested in the box.

As you rode in the Jeep back to your accommodation, the man driving you back spoke his accent heavily lingering over his words “Did you have success?”

You nodded in response “Very successful”. You went to unclasp the metal case again, dying to see the box, the excitement beginning to creep through you. You couldn’t wait to get back to begin figuring out just what it is they had found. What you hadn’t noticed in the time of you marvelling at the box, was the driver glancing over in the corner of his eye. A smirk rising on his thin lips as he glanced back ahead and continued to drive you back to the accommodation. 

As you arrived and went to step out of the vehicle, the metal case was under your arms again. The driver called out to you as he lowered the window to the passenger door. You peered through the open window as he spoke. “Have a wonderful night ma’am”

The look on his face made you uneasy, he never usually would say anything, but perhaps he was just happy for you. He had been your chauffeur since you started this venture and saw you on the worst of your days for the last 4 months as well as now what was the best of days. So yes.. You thought. He must just be happy for you. 

He drove off leaving you in the white cold desert, you turned to the rundown accommodation which if you didn’t know any better was just an old motel. Most likely built back in the 70s. You came to your door, gathering your key from your coat pocket continuing to hold the case in your other hand. You put the silver key to the door turning to unlock it, a jingle and chime sounding as you did. Opening the door the warmth invited you in, wrapping you up in a wonderful embrace as your rosy cheeks returned the blood to the rest of your body. Closing the door and locking it back shut, you put the case to your bed as you unravelled the padding from your body, letting out a sigh of relief as you picked the case back up, placing it back down onto a nearby, small round wooden dining table.

You set up your laptop to the side of the case, taking a seat on one of the two chairs that were tucked under the table. You opened your emails to find the report from Danny. Skimming through he spoke about having found it in the cave the team were excavating. If you could even call it finding that is. It more or less made an entrance when one of the team members threw down a pick-axe only to have them flown across the other side of the cave walls, leaving a small crater around the box as it appeared through the settling soot that emitted from the small blast. Almost mimicking that of what happened when Danny showed you. 

Pushing your laptop to the side you replaced it with the metal case, opening the clasps and bringing out the box of beauty. You placed it onto the table, giving it a once over with your eyes as you thought about what it could be.. Why did it do what it did and how? 

You stood up and walked to pick an accumulation of tools and equipment from your rucksack. Setting them on the opposite side of the table, you picked up your magnifying glass to look over the box in further detail. You continued in your thoughts. The events that occurred in the tent and the cave didn’t seem odd to you. It had been around 3 years since the incident in New York. Greenwich and DC had also had some strange events. In fact it was New York that pushed you more towards your love for Norse mythology, especially knowing that Thor… The God of thunder… Son of Odin. Was real. Even Loki, despite him having had a hand in levelling parts of New York amazed you in the fact they were not just words in books and scriptures anymore. They were real. REAL. 

You moved the magnifying glass along the box, keeping a fair distance given its so far temperamental behaviour. You noticed inscriptions along the gold metal that was laced around it. It was hard to read it, but you knew that what you were reading was not at all in English. You were prepared for this though, you had spent your life investing in a degree that brought you to these moments. You stood to go gather some books that would help you in your journey to finding out what this box was and how to possibly open it. You figured it could at least open after noting the small line that appeared under the magnifying glass that was otherwise invisible to the naked eye.

As you walked across the carpet to your bedside table. Suddenly a crash and the smashing of glass was heard behind you. In complete shock you turned in a swift motion to the sound finding a small sphere had come through the window. It flashed a small red LED before beeping and emitting a cloud of gas. In a flash you were dazed and your vision became blurry as you heard voices of another language and a bang that would only describe someone barging in through your once locked door. You sunk against the wall that was behind you, your body leaning slightly towards the bedside table while you were slowly overtaken by unconsciousness.

In the room of your now unconscious body. Several men in armed grey and black uniform entered surveying the room, they all had the same seals on their upper arms and one on their bulletproof vests. One of the men that stepped into the room had a cap on his head that had a few stars decorating the rim. In German he spoke to two of the other men “Pick her up. Take her to the truck” and with that, two of the men went to pick up your limp body, leading it out of the room into the cold. Following his orders. The rest of the men gathered up your belongings and the box, placing it back into the metal case. They hauled it all into their numerous vehicles. Making it seem as if you were never there. 

As the man in the cap and trench coat stepped out of your room into the brisk wind. A woman watched with horror plastered on her face as she looked over to what was happening. She made eye-contact with the man as he turned his head to her. He lowered his shaded glasses ever so slightly, giving her a glimpse of the dark red that glowed in his eyes before he pulled out his revolver in a quick motion. Shooting the woman in cold blood before she could even beg. Two of the armed men quickly removed her body. Leaving but red stained snow. 

He entered his own vehicle to the passenger side. Ordering his driver to begin moving, without even glancing at his face. “Yes Sir” He responded.

The driver… Had been the very driver you had chauffeuring you around throughout your stay in Scandinavia. 


	3. Your New Room Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new place is presented to you. Things in New York are also taking place

**Location; Unknown**

A sharp pain ran through your temple, you attempt to bring your hand to your forehead as it hurt. Only to find your wrists were bound to something cold and hard. The leather straps around your wrists and ankles squeaked under your movements, with every twist and turn you made was just as hopeless as the last. You began very slowly to open your eyes. As they adjusted to the blinding lights, you began to observe your surroundings. You were sat centered on a metal chair that appeared to be drilled into the concrete floor, which pooled all over following up to the four concrete walls which towered around you. The only other things were a heavy metal door to the wall on the left and a discoloured rectangle window welded into the concrete wall, that reflected your distressed state directly in front of you. Your clothes from earlier were replaced with mundane off-white, loose fitted t-shirt, pants to match. Hair in disarray you shook your head, hoping to snap out of whatever nightmare you were currently trapped in. However it appears this very nightmare was real, and unbeknownst to you was only the beginning.

With what seemed like hours passing a clank echoed through the concrete room as the metal door swung open. Two armed men stepped in, positioning themselves at either side of the door as a man in a leather black trench coat stepped through. Shades covered his eyes, and a military kepi which was a tone of dark blood red. Baring the Hydra mark in a brilliant silver as stars studded the sides (You are unaware this is a hydra seal, this is also the man who gave orders earlier). He made his way over to you, adjusting his leather gloves as he spoke out to you, his heavy German accent accompanying his words.

"I see you are awake Miss' L/N" he continued as he stood in front of you now, your body frozen in fear. "I must say, I do appreciate you going to so much effort for us. Finding that box."

He crouched to meet your eye level, bringing his shades down off of his face to reveal his piercing red eyes.

"Though you have done us a great service already. We must ask that in return for your very survival and so that I do not place a bullet in your skull. You will continue to decipher the box and open it here within our facilities. Do you understand?"

You went to open your mouth, but was met with crisp lips as your mouth was parched. You didn't know how long it had been since you last ate or had any water. The man in front of you squinted his eyes at you slightly before reaching a hand out to his left, snapping his fingers together then leaving his palm out as an armed man handed him a bottle of water. He grasped it gently in his leather bound hand.

"You see Miss L/N, I am offering my very own kindness to you. I hope you can see that I will keep my word.. that once you give us what we want.." he pondered at the bottle of water before tipping it to your mouth so you could drink before he continued.

"..I will let you go. You will live a normal life. Get married.. have children even, if you so wish." He took the bottle away from your lips as you gasped frantically for air after savouring the water you had just devoured. You looked to him with mercy in your eyes as he stared back with an emotionless expression, handing the bottle back to the armed man whilst he did. Once you caught back your breath, your words hitched as they rolled off of your tongue. 

"Who.. Who are you..?"

He went to stand to his feet again, remaining eye-contact with you. A smirk sliding up the side of his face as he responded "That information is not what you need Miss L/N. Will you be helping us.." he moved a hand into his leather trench coat, pulling out a black revolver. Pointing it straight to your head. "..or will today be your goodbye?" 

You quaked internally as the fear spread through your body, eyeing the nozzle of the gun barrel that aligned with your face. With hesitation you pursed your lips as the words went to reach out to the man's ears. Him pulling back the gun into his jacket as they did.

"I... Will help" 

With that the man turned to leave the room, putting his hands behind his back as his footsteps ricocheted through the room. "Thank you Miss L/N, I look forward to seeing your work"

When he was out of sight, the two armed men from the door came over and began to unbuckle your wrists and ankles before grabbing your shoulders to lead you out of the room. 

Stepping your bare feet out of the metal door, the two men guided you down concrete corridors, there were many questionable areas you saw on your way through the place, creating a maze in your mind as to how many turns you had took before reaching yet another metal door. This door also featured two armed men, one of them opened the door as the men holding you pushed you through into what seemed like an office, minus the computer. There were shelves lined up with your very own belongings, a flimsy camping bed in the corner and a desk with a chair.

"Where is the bathroom?" You questioned the men holding you.

As they both took their grip from you, one exited the room whilst the other gestured to a bucket in the corner, next to a sink. Thankfully in light of everything there was toilet roll and even a bar of soap. Not that it helped you much in this situation. The remaining man exited the room, though before shutting the metal door spoke out to you, him displaying his own heavy accent;

"You will work. Box is in there" he gestured to the familiar metal case in the corner on one of the shelves. He proceeded to close the door after he spoke. You could hear the sound of the metal locking whilst you gazed at it for a brief moment. After you sauntered round the room to take in more of your surroundings, not that there was much else to look at. 

There was a small window in the room next to the bed, which allowed you to see that it was daytime despite the illusion given by the dreary building you were in. Alas it did not open or have any signs of a clasp to open it with, but why would it when you are a glorified prisoner to what could only be described as soldiers ripped out of a history book. You left a small tap on the glass. Barely receiving anything but a dull echo, it was plane to see that the glass was thick and you were not going to become an escapee anytime soon. Though as you peered outside, you could see no snow. Just forest. You could make no indication of where they had taken you, but for sure you were no longer near the mountains. 

You stepped back from the window with a sigh, turning to sit on the bed. Your emotions slowly bubbled to the surface, but you swallowed them down. You had no time to cry. You needed to be free, and that freedom was waiting behind that metal case. Waiting behind that blasted box you just had to find. Though you once marvelled in the box's beauty, you now loathed it for having brought you into this situation. With a great thrust you got up off of the bed and grabbed the case almost flinging it onto the desk. You scattered round the room collecting all the books so you could begin to decode the inscriptions on the gold lace. 

After a few hours passed, which flew by on the account of you being lost in your work. A flap at the bottom of the metal door slid open and a tray with food on it came through. You looked over your shoulder to the tray before making your way over to it. You picked it up and examined the 'food' and all its.. glory. Mushed up white stuff with mushed up green stuff, with a cup of water on the side. You cringed at the sight before picking up the spoon, the green stuff scooped onto it you took a mouthful. Bland. Just like the many walls in this place. Though at least the taste wasn't stomach retching or worse. Once finished you placed the trey back to the floor, calling out to the door letting them know you were done. As you finished your words, the bottom slid open again and a hand peered through dragging back the trey, swiftly shutting it. 

You sighed as you waltzed over to the bed, laying down on it. As you glanced up to the small window, you noted how the night had settled in. You thought about your situation. You thought about how you got here.. about where you might be.. who was it that brought you here and how did they know about the box. What was so special about it. 

It was these thoughts that lulled you to sleep. Finally your mind was resting, completely unaware of the motions that were to come when the following sunrise arrived. 

\--

Meanwhile in New York;

"Right.. Everybody here? No? Doesn't matter, let's get started." Stark threw a diagram from his phone to the middle of a meeting table. 

"This is our next target, another Hydra base. We're not exactly clear on what they're up to but it's in our best interest to wrap up whatever party they've got going on. Locals and security Jarvis was able to access showed a line of trucks and vehicles entering the facility two nights ago. What was in these trucks is still unknown. Daphne, what've you got for me?" His pen he was holding pointed out to the red headed woman sat amongst the assortment of men in the room.

"I knife if you call me that again.." Romanoff scoffed back to him as her look seemed almost humoured by his remark.

"Its the hair" he shrugged gesturing around his head. 

"Anyway, reports of these vehicles also turned up in Norway. To be more precise, around Jotunheimen. Leading down to our target base in Germany. What's more interesting is an excavation that was taking place around Storjuvtinden.."

"..Stor whata what?" Stark interrupted

Natasha continued "Storjuvtinden, it's one of the mountains there. And as I was saying, an excavation site there had been completely turned over. With the total number of bodies found it seems numerous members of their team have potentially been kidnapped."

"What would Hydra want with a bunch of dinosaur nerds?" Stark questioned.

"They weren't looking for bones. They were looking for artifacts" Barton interjected into the conversation. 

"So they found something of value.. poor bastards" Stark commented a defeated tone in his voice. "What were they digging for?"

"The only information on that, is the leader of their excavation, F/N L/N was very interested in.. Norse mythology.." with Romanoff finishing her sentence, everyone turned from looking at the floating diagram of your face ID to look at the blonde bombshell of a man sat at the end of the room.

He glanced between everyone's expressions in the room "Why is everyone looking at me?"


	4. Time is a Limited Abundance

You had slept a number of nights within the Hydra facility continuing to decipher the inscription. You had made good progress but it would take a miracle to make sense of what you had cracked so far. ‘The cuffs will set you free’. It just didn’t make sense. You still had yet to have a clue to what it was you had even found, so making sense of the inscription proved to be a challenge, and the man who had first visited you was becoming increasingly impatient. He would visit every night to ask for your progress. On the one day you hadn’t any, your food was cut from 3 meals to just 1. You figured you could lose a few pounds anyway, at least that's what you thought to yourself to relieve yourself in any possible way. Just to keep your head above the dark circling waters that were rising slowly in your mind the longer you stayed here. 

Sitting back in the chair, staring at the box. You had started to notice more about it over the days you had spent looking at it. There was but a tiny hole, which you assumed would only make sense for it to be for a key… a ridiculously tiny, extra small and barely mighty key, just located underneath the overlapping of the golden hard lace. You had begun to contemplate how you might be able to just wedge something into it somehow and hope for the best, seeing as the box’s temperament had laid dormant since you had been there. You were cautious in your thinking that doing something may just backfire, but hell. What have you got to lose in this situation exactly…? It’ll only throw you to the wall.. Which given the space you had, wasn’t that much. 

With that thought in mind, you began to wonder what might open it. Though this also brought you away from finishing the inscription decode as you paced around the room. You eyed all of your paperwork, flicking through book after book. Just trying to find something, anything that may suggest the box or a key. Turning up empty was the only result. Then as you threw more paperwork down, a metal paper clip fell to the floor. You looked down to it whilst it rested on the floor next to the desk leg. “Would it?” You thought. Picking up, you bent it out straight leaving but a hook on the end of it. Weaving it between the gold that wrapped around it. The paperclip eclipsed over the keyhole. As you pushed it in with caution, wincing your eyes slightly preparing to be flung by its power. With silence covering the room, you heard a slight click, though before you could think that the box was unlocked. You were indeed flung across the room.

One of the guards shouted through the door in broken English “What was this?” 

Thinking on your feet.. Well.. ass.. “Erm… Just some books.. They fell..” It was a risky lie, but it paid off and quite frankly you were proud of yourself. Bringing yourself back to your feet. You walked over to the desk, brushing yourself off. The box was open, with almost something mystical about it as mist surrounded it. The closer you got, you furrowed your brows. It was, empty? 

“What?!... I did this for nothing?” you said to yourself as you picked it up with force. Angry at all the efforts you spent trying to decipher it, let alone open the damn thing.. Not that opening it was the hardest part. You tipped it upside down and shook it to check that you truly hadn’t missed anything. However there was still nothing. 

In a flurry of anger you threw the box down to the floor, it toppled under the desk as you went and sat on the edge of the bed. Head in your hands you began to release the flood of tears with the glimmer of hope you had for freedom, vanished before your eyes. Bringing a hand down to rest across your lap, the other still propping your head up, the tears dripping from your jawline. You looked to the box under the desk, seeing that the lid and base were detached, you rushed down to your knees picking both the pieces up. You began to panic.. Did you break it.. They will literally kill you. And to make things worse you broke it! You fumbled with the parts, but nothing was working. They were not going back together. 

A tear landed onto one of the pieces.

A purple glow started to emit from them. Your eyes widened in astonishment, they lifted themselves from your grasp as you continued to watch on in awe. Then, with a swift moment the two pieces moulded themselves into a more curved form before descending onto your wrists, tightening as each of the pieces wrapped themselves around them. Each turning into cuffs. Brilliantly beautiful, red and gold cuffs. Despite their beauty you tried to pry them away from your skin, only to be met with destain. Then suddenly, there was a bang at your door. You glanced to the small window seeing the sun had disappeared among the forest, letting in mere glimpses of the setting sun. He was here, oh no he was here.. What can you do? You had no sleeves.. No box. You panicked, more than ever. You heard the meta door slowly become unlocked, which felt like an eternity as the anxiety seeped through under your skin.

The door opened. “I sincerely hope you have made some vast improvements today Miss L/N..” he announced as he stepped through into the room, looking to his hands as he made sure his gloves were adjusted correctly. He looked up to you, his eyes growing wide with rage when he saw the cuffs around your wrists. He knew from just the look of them.. The box. 

He sauntered over to you, his eyes glowing more red than ever. He grabbed you by your throat, pinning you up against the wall. Gasping for air you clawed at his hand with what strength you had, him slowly bringing you up off the ground, your feet dangling, your toes desperate to meet the floor. You were slowly losing air, the carbon had no issue leaving your body but any oxygen was tormenting you. Lingering in the air as you begged for it to fall into your lungs. Within minutes, your hands draped to your side becoming limp. With that he dropped your body to the hard floor with a thud, calling for the guards to saw off your hands so he could obtain the cuffs.

The guards came to you lifting you up, dragging you yet again. This time they placed your body on a metal slab. Presumed dead, another man collected and started up a saw fit for the purpose of removing your hands. As the saw came within inches of your wrist, your eyes flew open, the entirety of them glowing purple. A flash of movement came from your other arm as you gripped the man in the white lab coat by the throat. He dropped the saw, it turned off without his foot on the peddle as you pushed him to a wall. The two guards in the room opened fire, but it was hopeless. A translucent shield formed over your back, blocking the bullets from hurting your skin. Then without warning there was a loud bang from somewhere else in the building, from it, the room rippled. Knocking the guards to the ground. You then threw the man in the lab coat to the floor as his body seamlessly copied what yours did prior. 

More bangs rang throughout the building while an alarm began to echo throughout. With your eyes still glowing you walked out into the hallway, being met with multiple guards who opened fire. You raised a hand, throwing the men to the walls knocking them unconscious with the sheer force. One of the guards from the lab room, came out and went to grab hold of you from behind. He was swiftly met with you throwing him over your shoulder, sending a blast of purple to his chest. He could only yell for a brief moment in agony as the blast went straight through him. Leaving the hole to fill with his blood, spilling out over his body to the floor. You stepped over his body, a foot landing in his blood. You weren’t phased as you continued to walk onwards down the hallway (corridor). No thought was in your mind, you wandered aimlessly, taking out any guard that dared to even think of taking you on. This wasn’t you. This was whatever was in that box. This was the only thought that was able to escape, even then it was a tiny one. It was like a child shouting in a room of a hundred people talking over each other, desperate to be heard. 

Before you knew it, a man in a red armored suit appeared from round a corner. He called out to you as you raised your hand, his feet landing to the ground from the jets turning off.

“Wait!... I am not here to hurt you. I’m one of the good guys… sort of.” he shrugged. Taking only small steps towards you. Noticing your eyes were glowing.

“You’re Y/N L/N, right? We’ve been looking for you.. We just wanna make sure you’re okay… We’re here to get you out of this place” His voice was clouded in concern as he proceeded to step closer. 

Your hand lowered slowly. Your eyes then shifted to their natural state, but before you could blink your body collapsed. A cold metal surrounding you, preventing the hard concrete from harming your tired body. 

You were safe. You felt safe.


	5. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are somewhere new again with new faces.. yet so familiar.

**Location: New York**

* * *

The sound of a heart monitor hummed, sending bleeps into the atmosphere. 

“Have you gotten anywhere with the analysis?”

“It definitely seems that her DNA is abnormal. According to her past doctoral records, this isn’t something she was born with. In fact it’s like I’m looking at a completely different person's record.”

“What about those things?” 

“They won’t come off that's for sure. I’ve tried a number of tools but every single one of them broke or was flown across the room. Almost taking me along with them.”

You were hearing a conversation, your body feeling heavy. Restricting you from opening your eyes.

“Well… guess we wait for her to wake up. Maybe she can shed some light on what Hydra were doing there. More specifically.. whatever .. those are..”

You moved your fingers slightly. You kept trying to send signals throughout your body.. “MOVE!” you shouted over and over again in your thoughts. Then, your eyelids began to flicker and wince, allowing glimpses of bold light trying to seek out the darkness. 

One of the men in the room looked at you with his brows furrowed as the heart monitor increased its rate. 

“She may already be waking up..”

They both hovered you now. Calling out to you, encouraging your body to begin to cooperate with your demands.

“Y/N? Y/N L/N, are you awake.. It’s okay, you are safe here” A calming voice tickled at your ears. 

You flew to sit up with your eyes pinging open as air impaled your lungs, causing you to breathe heavily as you darted your eyes around the room. As you did the man that called out to you stepped back to give you room, whilst the other stood with his arms crossed over his chest. You looked quickly between them both and the room itself. Seeing a room that was filled with light and colour began to bring the emotions of the past days to the surface as they bubbled out again through your eyes. Though you didn’t sob, tears rolled down your face. Your body allowed you to finally speak, looking to the light blue blanket that covered your legs as you sat up on the hospital bed;

“You’re not with _them_ are you..?” 

The man from before came back to your side, his hand placing to your back as he replied. “No, we’re not. You’re safe here. You’re in the Avengers Tower, New York.”

“New York?” You questioned processing his words, glancing up. Your eyes met with the man beside you. He had a soft expression. Dark hair with streams of greys, rectangular glasses and a soft purple button up shirt. Your own brows knitted together “You’re.. Bruce Banner right?”

The man looked taken back by your remark. The other man interjected into the conversation.

“Wait.. Hold on a sec.. You actually know who he is” The man with his arms crossed seemed more shocked than Banner. 

You looked over to the man who interrupted. Your eyes widened “And you’re Tony Sta- Wait.. What am I doing here.. You’re actually  _ the  _ Avengers..” 

You were genuinely shocked. You knew you had been through a lot in the past few days, but you hadn’t quite realised the amplitude of such events. You were just a simple archaeologist who just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Did they save you? Who were the men who took you.. For them to be involved and for you.. YOU! to be in the Avengers Tower. Let alone be in the same room as Tony Stark and  _ thee  _ Bruce Banner. I mean sure, Tony Stark was great and intelligent but Bruce freakin’ Banner was a brilliant scientist you looked up to before turning to Norse Mythology.

Tony seemed to be still baffled by your recognition of Banner as he went to detest his popularity again “Yes. We’re the Avengers. Saved New York and the world. Just saying I flew a nuke - up to them Alien freaks. You’re welcome.. But him, seriously. You recognise him first?” he rolled his eyes in typical Stark fashion. Before you could even defend with reason he continued, his hands shifting to his hips as he looked to Banner “Well. She is obviously your fan, so you can catch her up and let me know what you gather later. In the meantime, I’m going to go make sure I am in the right reality or something..” and with that he left the room.

You were still in awe at the events that just happened before turning to Banner, with your brows raised. 

Banner began speaking “Just ignore him” he chuckled “He’s not used to anyone else but him being a blink in anyone’s eye. Sometimes I’m surprised his head fits through doors”

“I heard that” came through the room in a louder volume.

“You know, you shouldn’t be using Jarvis to eavesdrop on conversations.” Banner replied.

“Whatever Puny Banner” Tony retorted through the tannoy.

You smirked at the exchange. Looking down for a brief moment you looked back to Banner questioning him “So.. Why am I here?”

Banner sat down at the end of the bed, fumbling with his hands in his lap as he spoke to you.

“Well, that’s a little complicated. Let's start by asking you a question, it’ll help me know where to start. Do you know who the ones who took you were?” his soft expression was still on his face, his voice soothing.

“I am not entirely sure, no. They just took me there. I didn’t even know where  _ there  _ was.. I still don’t.” you replied looking to him.

“Hmm” he nodded to your response “Okay then. So, you were taken by what I guess you could call a terrorist group called Hydra. They specifically aim to create enhanced weapons to, in essence, control humanity.”

He continued “Whatever it was you found.. Which I am guessing is related to those” he pointed a finger to the cuffs, you had completely forgotten about them in the amazement of your situation before he again continued. “Had something to do with it. -- Speaking of those.. Do you even know what they are? I’ve tried all sorts to try and get them off of you” He rubbed the back of his head “but they just wouldn’t budge. If there is any information given your expertise, do you have any idea? I mean.. When we found you, you had all sorts of weird going on. Not to mention all the Hydra operatives we found trailed behind you.”

You were surprised with his words and also confused. You hadn’t remembered anything from the moment you passed out from being choked by the man in the kepi. Banner noticed your confusion as he watched your expression, he let out a slight sigh.

“How about you tell me what you remember first? I know it’s a lot to take in, and I have a feeling you don’t quite know what I am talking about.” 

So you did. You told him about your archaeological dig. Finding the box and information you had already collected on it after deciphering part of the inscription, then being kidnapped, right up to you passing out. After that Banner asked if he could run just a few more tests on you, just to check that your vitals were steady, at least to the best of his knowledge given your change in general DNA. 

Following on from this you were given a change of clothes, so you could be changed out of the white gown they had given to you upon being brought to the Towers Infirmary. It felt nice to be wearing normal clothes again, it was comforting. 

After that you were laid by Banner throughout the building to the lab where Tony had apparently something he wanted to show you. When you entered the lab you glanced around at all the tech surrounding you. It was a lot to take in but by far from being any drop of weird or strange. 

“Finally, you’re here. Did you enjoy your fan meet and greet Banner or do you want to continue before I get to the important stuff?” Tony scoffed seeing you both coming into the lab. 

“Don’t you think you’re going a little overboard there Tony?” Banner chuckled in response. It felt nice for him to have been recognized when he wasn’t green and smashing everything.

Tony shrugged in dismissal as he brought stuff up to the screen. “Jarvis. Bring up all the security footage from the Hydra facility involving Miss L/N here.” He looked at you whilst tapping a pen in his hands as he continued “So according to Banner I hear you don’t remember much about the night we came and got you.. Well, you’re about to find out.” You looked at Tony as he spoke, walking over to him, you stood next to a table which holographic screens floated above.

Observing the screen you began to watch the footage unfold before your eyes. The first scene was from the lab, in black and white pixelated footage, there you were. Holding the man by his throat. Cutting away to the hallway were you burst a hole through a man's chest.. Throwing bodies out of your way. Everything. Your eyes continued to watch in horror. There was just no way.. It looked like you, but at the same time you felt like you were watching a complete stranger.

The footage stopped. “You really don’t remember any of this?” Tony said, glancing at you. He had watched your reaction throughout and could see that you yourself were shocked by what you were witnessing. Tony had already watched this footage several times trying to decipher what exactly he was seeing. 

You looked down to the lit table, the light reflecting against your face, it showing how the blood had seeped from your complexion. “I don- This wasn’t me.. How?..” You stumbled over your words as you searched for a response. You placed your hands to the edge of the table, feeling the surge of panic. Gasping for air as you leaned into your hands the men began to be concerned, Banner rushing from the corner of the room to your side, trying to comfort you in hushed tones. Tony stood with only an expression as he monitored the situation allowing Banner to comfort you with regard to his own struggle to help those in an emotional state.

As you continued to panic however, with each hiccup of air, purple emitted in a glow for brief moments around the cuffs. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Tony started to become increasingly concerned noting the cuffs, he stepped up despite his struggles; “You need to calm it kid, we don’t even know how you do what you do.. Nor what your full capabilities are, so unless you wanna potentially blow up this lab with us in it. I suggest you find a paper bag or something”

“Tony you’re not helping” Banner interjected, looking at him with a heated expression. 

Tony threw up his arms in an irked manner, turning to grab something before coming back, slapping to metal clamps around your already covered wrists.The purple radiation around your wrists stopped despite your continued stressed state. However seeing what happened you were snapped back into the room. You looked to Tony, as his blank expression stared back. Banner examined what Tony put on your wrists.

“Those are similar to the ones we used on Loki? Did you make new ones?” He asked.

You looked back, picking your hands up from the table to look at your new wrist accessories. As if the first ones weren’t enough. Tony peered over to Banner.

“Yes and no. Knowing we were dealing with Norse stuff, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask our very own in house  _ God  _ for something that could help” he shrugged “Better to be prepared.”

You remained focused on the metal cuffs that decorated over your other cuffs, observing that they too had runes engraved into them. Just like the box did before. Though your ears couldn’t help but zone out to the name Loki being mentioned, only to be followed by the word God. You quickly turned to Stark.

The words jumped out of your mouth “Are they here?!” 

Tony furrowed his brows to you “Who?” 

“Thor.. And Loki..?” Your inner nerd for these to Norse Gods was screaming inside. Every one of the problems that had presented themselves from before had disappeared, at the same time you continued to look at Tony. Your eyes, big and filled with hope.

Tony rolled his eyes, he forgot how you ended up in this mess for a brief moment. He had resisted the urge to bring them into this, wanting to handle the matter with as little people he could, but now. The cat was out of the bag. “Yes. Thor is.. Somewhere. Loki not so much.”

“Can.. I meet him?” you were almost like a child at this point. Excitement was just exuding from your demeanour.

“No, can we please focus?” He gestured to the paused footage still on the holographic screens. Your eyes followed his gesture. Meeting yet again with the screens, the excitement melted back. 

Banner held an arm across his chest, resting his other arm onto it with his hand pressed against his chin in thought. “Perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad idea to bring Thor into this.. He does know a lot more than us when it comes to this mythology… stuff”

Letting out a deep sigh, Tony rubbed the temples of his head. “Ugh.. Fine. Fine. You win. Just whatever you do, don’t destroy my building with whatever she has.”

He left the room, leaving you to celebrate in a mini happiness you just received. You were going to meet Thor.. an actual Norse God. You paced yourself, despite the metal clamps you still wanted to keep calm and with that, Banner spoke. “Right, I suppose we better find out wherever he is.”

You both left the lab shortly after, Jarvis giving you a location on Thor.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Tony met with some of the other Avengers informing them on the situation. He doesn't believe it was your intention to have obtained the cuffs considering the incident he witnessed in the Hydra lab, and to what you mentioned about the box when he spoke to Banner. Though he definitely had an idea as to why Hydra wanted them. The usual destruction fiasco. You were indeed in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He also made a note to inform them you hadn't been told about what happened to the others at the dig site. Considering your actions in the Hydra facility, and in the lab within the Tower. They needed to know just what it was you were capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To note the time period of the current events. It would be just before Age of Ultron, all previous events happened as they would.   
> Some future events I will be amending to fix around and allow the story-line to work etc. These will be written as they come to pass. I will glaze over some events like those such as Ultron, Sokovian accords etc. I will acknowledge them in the story but they will be brief.
> 
> I will touch more on this as we dive deeper into the story as not to spoil anything <3
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos & comments so far!


	6. God Of Thunder

You weaved throughout the Tower until the elevator dinged. The doors opened to reveal a multilevel living area, acquainted with a bar. It was sleek, modern and just about perfect. It wasn’t too pretentious as though to make you uncomfortable, but still, this was Iron Man.. I mean, Tony Stark's Tower originally so of course it would be everything listed. 

A large silhouette sat at one of the bar stools, broad shoulders, long hair partially tied back and a cape that draped to the floor. You and Banner walked over to the man, your breath nerved as your anticipation of meeting a God seeped around you.

“Thor?” Banner called out.

Silence filled the room, as the sound of glass gently being placed onto the bar counter was the only one heard. You both became within a few feet of the blonde man who sat at the bar. This was not all what you imagined your first encounter of the God would be like. As Banner took a seat next to him, he placed a hand onto the red cape in a comforting way, much like he did with you earlier. You stood to the side of the bar, watching the God as he slouched over to his drink, the glass still in hand as it rested on the bar. He looked weary, you weren’t aware he would display such emotions, you were taken back by it all and watched on in disbelief as Banner began to talk.

“You’re still not coping, hm? Well you know that drinking isn’t going to help, right?” 

“Please Banner, I am not in the mood for your science or suggestions” Thor replied, pouring a dark liquid into the glass. Taking another drink.

As you idly continued to watch as Banner tried to break through the wall that was a presumably heart broken man. You eyed the sun slowly setting over the city through the wall length windows behind them, with that you had almost an urge pulled over you to attempt to gain attention to the real reason you came to find Thor. You cleared your throat within those moments of thinking. Banner turned his head to you, Thor still looking to the bar as if you hadn’t made a peep.

“Right, I actually came here to ask if you could help me with something..” Banner said with a matter of fact tone as he looked back to Thor.

“..And what is that?” Thor asked as he poured another glass, slinking it back down his throat.

“Well.. You may have heard of our guest currently in the Tower after going through that Hydra facility. If you recall she showed some peculiar power from the footage we managed to obtain. The thing is, this was not through them obtaining a power source, like the Tesseract” Banner waved you to come closer, and so you moved to stand in front of them, behind the bar. Placing your cuffed hands to the counter slowly as he continued “It was through these, and not so surprisingly Tony was right in asking you for the rune'd cuffs. They concealed what power they were giving out in the lab just before we came up he-”

Thor cut him off, looking slightly up to the multiple cuffs on the wrists in front of him. Not making eye contact with you. “Are these the ones?”

“..Yeah” Banner replied.

Thor continued to look at the cuffs for a moment, narrowing his eyes as he examined before finally making brief eye-contact with you. He moved the glass and bottle aside, going with both of his hands, meeting but an inch away from yours “Do you mind Lady..-” He looked at you again momentarily as his clouded demeanour changed to that of a kind soul, requesting to be reminded of your name. 

“ L/N, though Y/N is fine” you answered his sentence, only to be met with a second one.

“Well, then Lady L/N.. May I?” He gestured to your hands, moments away from his.

You could have sworn you almost blushed from his words, but you nodded to his question, lifting your hands so they could be taken in his. His hands almost swallowed yours whole, they were as big as the very muscular arms that connected with them. 

He went to take off the cuffs Tony placed over your wrists earlier, both you and Banner winced and braced yourselves for something to happen, but was met with the slinking sound of metal being placed onto the counter. You and Banner simultaneously sighed in relief, Thor continuing to turn your wrists, being able to see the inscription that laced the gold. Except he would be reading this with ease, knowing all the words for what they should and would be. He looked up to you in an almost confused state, looking deep into your eyes as you looked at him.

You felt almost bare as if he was reading everything about you, but unbeknown to you he was just simply curious how someone such as yourself obtained such an object, let alone wore it.

He finally spoke.

“Who are your parents?” 

You were dumbfounded by the unexpected question and blinked in confusion as to process it. Your eyes rolled around your sockets as you began to explain “Ermm.. Well, my dad is in sales, his names C/N and my mother.. I know her name was Eira, she left us when I was young so I don’t remember much about her.” you nodded lightly, looking down to the side, almost seaming defeated by your family history. You looked back to Thor who had been watching with more intent than you could have imagined. “Did I say something wrong?” your brows perked up as you asked the question.

“No.. but, do you really know nothing about your mother?” Thor asked, he looked almost like he found something amusing. 

You responded shaking your head, no. Confused by him, given you had just said you didn’t know a lot. 

He smirked, giving a quick glance to Banner who also seemed confused by the interaction. He looked back to you as he squeezed out more hints as to just what he meant. “I think you probably know a lot more about her given what I’ve heard about you… and your interest for someone like me. It definitely explains why you can wear these and it not to be burning your body from your soul.”

You couldn’t quite comprehend what he was saying, you thought about his words as you stayed locked with his smoulder as his husky, calming voice made you invited to know more.

“Your mother.. Lady Eira… If I should be so brave to address her as such. I never have had the pleasure of knowing her, but I can assure you, she was most definitely a brave woman.” he glanced again at Banner who seemingly had clicked to what Thor was trying to say. Looking back to you “Perhaps we should talk more on this tomorrow Lady Y/N, you’ve had a long day I’m sure. I do not wish to make it longer” he gave a warm smile to you.

“Yeah..” Banner looked to his watch as you looked over to him, your thoughts still churning “It is getting rather late, how about I show you to your room? We can follow this up tomorrow. I’ll get some food ordered for you too, I can only imagine all the food they fed you at the facility. All you’ve had since is IV.” he chuckled innocently at his awkward attempt to distant the prior conversation.

You allowed your mind to settle at the mention of food. It was true you hadn’t had anything good for what felt like months. This also brought you back to the reality that Thor was still holding your wrists. You snapped your hands to your side of the counter, looking down and away from eye contact nodding “Food would be good, and.. My room?” You glanced up to Banner.

“Yeah, we thought it would be best you stay with us here for a while to keep you safe and just in general figure out how to handle the cuff situation” Thor scoffed nonchalantly at Banners last comment, and with Banner looking at him with disapproval he continued as he met his eyes back with yours “I hope you don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t mind. I was in between an eviction notice and a cardboard box at home anyway…” you jested, though it was true. But a story for another time. You appreciated the offer despite its unusual occurrence either way, to which Banner and yourself went to leave the room. 

“Goodnight Lady Y/N, I hope you eat well” Thor called out from the bar, glancing over his shoulder in your direction.

You looked back to him, nodding “Thank you, you too… Goodnight” --- You just said goodnight to a God.. though not the strangest, you couldn’t help but smirk as you turned back to enter the elevator once again. Putting today's conversation in the room, looking forward to the aroma and taste of real food.

* * *

The elevator door opened again, this time to a long wide hallway with multiple doors. You followed Banner glancing at the moulds of the panelling. It had a different feel to the living area from before, it felt slightly more normal to you. Before you knew it, you were standing in front of one of the doors.

“Right so, if you could place your hand on the handle for me” You raised a brow, looking from him to the sleek silver plated handle with a black interface. You gripped the handle.

_ “Door is unlocked _ .  _ Welcome, Miss L/N”  _ a woman's voice spoke out of nowhere similar to Jarvis. With that you were able to push the door open. 

“Whoa, so much for a Yale lock..” you smirked, Banner opening the door more for you to step in the room.

“I suppose this is pretty cool” Banner chuckled at your reaction. “So this is your room, only you and those you give access to can enter. You have your own bathroom, so you don’t need to worry about blonde or red hair blocking your drain.” he gestured to a door on the right as you marvelled at the room that presented itself to you. It was bigger than your whole apartment, the bed was more than enough room for you. You could only assume they must make all beds Hulk sized. It was bland decoration wise, bare walls and furniture. 

“You’ll be able to make any changes you want at Tony’s expense to fit to your liking. We don’t know how long you will be here, so you might as well feel at home right?” Banner said as he saw you looking around the room.

You glanced over to him with a smile “Thank you very much, for all of this. Not just today neither, for getting me out of the facility.”

“There’s no need, plus it was a team effort. It’s what we’re here for.” Banner smiled in return. “Anyway, just think about what you want to eat and feel free to ask Jarvis to order it for you. We got you a phone, it's in the night stand. We could only assume that your old one was destroyed by Hydra given the tracking.” he nodded checking he covered everything in his head “I think that's all. My contact and other avengers who own a phone are also in the phone we gave you. So if you need anything, feel free to ask” 

“Thank you.. Again..” 

“Right, I’ll let you rest. Have a good night Y/N” Banner gave a final nod, clasping his hands together, turning to head out of the room.

“Goodnight Bruce” you said, a smile placed on your lips as you watched him leave the room. 

The door closed and you met with the silent room, retaking in the scenery. Walking over to the window similar to the one from the living area. You looked down at the city, still wide awake and going about their lives. The view was hard to pull away from, but you did and went over to the nightstand to collect the phone. You turned it on, and unlocked it with a swipe. It wasn’t branded, so you could only imagine it’s one Tony had made, it would probably be like putting a sandwich together for him. You glanced at the contacts, scrolling down whilst you sat on the bed, sighing into its softness. Banner, Barton, Rogers, Romanoff, Stark.. There were a few others but these stood out to you the most, your eyes were in disbelief, but it was all real. 

You threw yourself back to the bed staring at the ceiling, the phone in your open hand above your head. Your stomach rudely interrupted the silence and your sleepy thoughts. “Food… Food would be good. Jarvis?” 

“Yes Ma’am?” he echoed.

“Can you please order me some y/c” 

“Certainly, I will have it brought to your door when it arrives.”

And it did. A notification pinged your phone for you to open your door almost an hour later. You opened it and was met with a small little robot, it opened a lid showing your food. You tilted your head at first, but shrugged it off, retrieving your food. Then the lid closed and it rolled off down the hallway, you peered out of your door to watch it reach the elevator.. And of course the elevator opened automatically allowing the little thing to go inside. Disappearing between the doors.

A couple of hours passed, you ate and were washed up ready for bed after finding towels and clothes tucked away in a walk in closet that was discretely attached to the bathroom. You climbed onto the bed. Phone propped up on the nightstand as you watched videos to distract your mind before falling asleep. These last few moments of the day, felt the closest thing to a normal reality you had, had in a long time.

Your sleep however, wasn’t the most settling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, Thor's mood is related to his separation from Jane, this isn't noted until the Ragnarok film but I felt to note it now instead.


	7. The Unsettling Truth

_ “Where’s mother?” a young girl spoke. Standing in the archway between a hallway and a living room. A grown man sat on a red current armchair, sitting back and leaning to his hand that perched onto the chairs arm. _

_ “She has gone on a trip darling. She’ll be back in a couple of weeks, how was scho-” _

_ The scene changed as the girl stepped into the living room. On a bustling street, missing person flyers were being put up on lamp posts, resembling a woman. The little girl cried into her fathers side as he stroked her hair. His own face filled with pain.  _

_ Fast forwarding to a school lecture room. You found yourself sitting in one of the chairs, hearing whispers. “Find them. Before they are lost forever darling.” You were taken back. Closing your eyes to find yourself stood in a field looking at snowy mountains when you re-opened them. Darting your head to the change, you saw a sign ‘Jotunheimen’, looking back to the Mountains a purple light glowed far into the distance like a star had fallen right onto one of the mountain faces. In a blink the scene changed again. _

_ Now, in the Hydra facility. The man with glowing red eyes was in front of you. Grabbing you by the throat, choking you just as he did before. As the last breath left your lungs, in what only could be described as constant flashing, you saw bodies and blood of the many men you had taken down in your path after reanimating in the Hydra lab. As you collapsed in the dream, just as you did in real life. You had the feeling of falling… _

You jolted up. Panting

Your hands clutched at the soft fabric beneath you, looking round to find the sun piercing in from the window. The sun was already reaching towards the centre of the sky, though despite such you were glad to find yourself in the familiar room from last night. You moved the blankets from your body, slipping your legs off of the bed to the floor, your toes being the first to meet with the cold solid floor.  _ Perhaps a rug would be a good investment? _ You thought to yourself, sucking in the sigh from the chilled floor. As if someone was watching you, Jarvis chimed in.

“Miss, perhaps you would like me to turn on your room's floor heating?” 

“We have that here?” You were dumbfounded. You knew they existed but you had never come across any before now. 

“Why yes, there are many features Mr Stark has installed within the living quarters. Would you like me to list them?” Jarvis questioned.

“Yes to the heater and no. Maybe later, I am going to wash up and probably order breakfast.” 

“If you would prefer Ma’am I can direct you to the communal area which has a kitchen if you would like a home cooked meal. It is to my belief that Mr Rogers has been making pancakes.” 

“You mean to tell me that..  **_Captain America_ ** has made breakfast” You were even more dumbfounded than before, but also couldn’t pass this up. You rushed to get dressed and washed up, sliding across the floor in the momentum you had gathered. Letting Jarvis know you would take up the guide. Pancakes sounded really good today, even despite the bizarre dream that crept up on you during the night. 

You stood in the elevator, leaning against the railing at the back wall. Then it stopped on a different floor, not the floor you were aiming for though…  _ “Ding”  _ The doors slid open, revealing a familiar face.

“Morning kid.” he said, glancing at his watch. “Although it's nearly noon. You just get up?” Tony asked as he stepped into the elevator.

“Morning, and yeah.. It’s been a while since I laid in a comfy bed.” you replied, nodding a little. 

The elevator continued its journey to the floor you desired, turned out you weren’t the only one heading there too.

“Are you going for the pancakes?” you asked, seeing how Tony was also on his holographic phone moving things around. He seemed in thought but you couldn’t help make small talk.

“Nope, I prefer crepes. Pancakes are too thick and stogie. Though.. a certain God has spoken to me about your conversation from last night. I have a busy day kid, so I need to get the full memo before I leave.” The elevator dinged once more, the doors sliding open to allow the scent of a frying pan sizzling in the room ahead. Tony stepped out first, briefly turning to you “So I assume you’ll fill me in on whatever had you tossing and turning through the night. And no, before you ask. I had Jarvis monitor you in case your powers wanted to take you on a walk again.” 

He walked towards the kitchenette that was at the back of the room. Passing a curved seating area and a long dining table in the corner. The walls were half covered with the same wall length windows, like the other rooms. Leaving you in the elevator watching on, before you shifted to catch the doors from closing, making your way into the area. Finally seeing new faces that were also in the room. Romanoff and Barton sat eating pancakes, Banner on the sofa reading a newspaper and the Captain himself slaving over the stove, flipping pancakes. 

Tony was pouring himself some coffee, glancing over to you and noting you were almost frozen in your tracks. You didn’t know how to introduce yourself, if you had to even as you glanced between the faces who were still going about their business oblivious to the ding from the elevator. It just seemed like a normal routine.

He looked back to his coffee pouring “Everyone, say hello to our guest. Be kind or be at the risk of purple tasering.” He finished pouring into his cup as he finished his sentence, winking as a gesture to say ‘you’re welcome’ whilst he moved over to the sofa with Banner, who folded the paper down to look over to you with a warm smile on his face.

“Hey, y/n good to see you again.” Banner said with a warm tone. He was so friendly.

You waved slightly to him “Nice to see you too” You stepped more into the room walking over hesitantly to the island counter Tony had been at before.

“Y/N was it? Nice to meet you. I’m Steve Rogers, but feel free to just call me Steve, Cap even. It wouldn’t be a first.” With his candid attitude Steve spoke to you, looking up from the frying pan that had a pancake in the works. A smile plastered centre to his prominent jawline. “Feel free to help yourself, we’ve got pancakes and fresh coffee” he flipped the pancake in the pan to really show off. It was in this moment you could really see him being from the 1940s, he beamed the American white picket fence dream. 

“Thank you” you smiled taking only a couple of pancakes to be modest and a cup of coffee. You also grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl, popping it into your mouth to help carry it all over to the dining table that had an assortment of condiments fit for the pancakes. 

Sat at the opposite side was Clint and Natasha, both with a plate of pancakes covered in a variety of condiments. The one thing that surprised you about all of this was seeing them all in casual clothes in a casual setting. No suits, no armour. Nothing. It was nice and you felt privileged to be able to witness it. When you reached one of the chairs, two down from the Avengers also sat there. Natasha looked over to you with a smile.

“Hey new girl. You doin’ okay? It’s nice to see a little less testosterone around here” she said, Barton shaking his head, hearing her words, a smirk on his face as he scoffed a mouthful of pancake. “I’m Natasha, though Nat is fine.” she placed her fork to the table and moved her hand to you, waiting to shake yours. She leant over slightly so you could both reach and occupy half of the space between you and the two chairs. 

You took the apple out of your mouth with your left hand. Leaning your arm across your chest to shake her hand with your right. “y/n, and yeah it’s been a bit of a whirlwind, but it’s nice here.” you leant back to your chair properly, decorating your pancakes as you dug in. Steve also came over sitting across from you, pouring syrup onto his stack.

“That’s nice to hear. You’re welcome by the way.” Tony chimed in. Coming over to sit between Clint and Steve.

“You’re so humble” Natasha said in response, rolling her eyes with a smirk. Turning to her pancakes to continue eating.

Tony shrugged a single shoulder as he went to get down to business. “So, anyway. Do you want to tell me wh--” The elevator dinged again. Heavy footsteps came through into the communal area, a beaming Thor interrupted with his booming voice.

“Good morning all. What a pleasant time to see you all here” He shifted across the room over to the kitchen area, rummaging through the cupboards. Bringing out.. Pop Tarts.. Well, you certainly didn’t see him as a Pop Tart kinda God, more of a protein bar one, but let’s face it, it’s not as if this place or this journey you had been on so far hadn’t had any surprises. 

Tony sighed from the interruption, he seemed irritated. “Anyway, as I was saying before Point Break decided to show himself. Where was I? Ah yes, you, kid. What had you in a huff? Something we need to know or just Hydra experimentation thoughts?” He was straight to the point, there didn’t seem any point in dancing around the subject so you told him simply about your dream. About your mother leaving, her missing, the weird classroom situation. Leading up to the Hydra fiasco.

By the time you had finished explaining, Thor dragged a chair to sit at the end of the table between you and Steve. Munching on his Pop Tarts, actually adding to the sickly sweet snack by adding some of the condiments. You all just stared at his doings, losing sight of the conversation briefly before snapping back to it. Tony leading.

“So did all this stuff ever happen?” he asked.

“Well, I’d definitely say so. The only part that was a little elaborate was me standing looking at the mountains. But it definitely felt like I had a calling to look for artifacts there when I was doing my research. It was weird. Sometimes it felt like I had no choice” You froze on the last sentence, a piece of pancake inches away from entering your mouth. Shaking your head slightly to evaporate the thoughts your mind was opening to, placing the pancake into your mouth.

Tony looked to Thor who had surprisingly been listening to your words. He was listening throughout, including you talking about your dream. In confirmation, Thor nodded to Tony, placing almost half a Pop Tart into his gullet. 

“Your mother, her name was Eira?” Tony looked to you. Questionably with a brow raised.

You raised your eyes from your plate to meet his “Yeah?”

“Did it ever occur to you that your mothers name is  _ awfully  _ similar to that of the Norse Goddess Eir? Now.. This isn’t exactly my area of expertise, but considering we are already eating breakfast with a God sat at the dining table. I don’t think it's too far to suggest that perhaps they may very well, have been the same person?” 

And there it was. A big bomb of possibility, landing into your lap. Your fork dropped to your plate before it reached your mouth, your mouth being slightly gaped open from the brutal point Tony had just made. It was like the penny in your mind. The words from Thor last night returned, clicking to what was said. It made sense.. But, really? Surely not? How on Earth… EARTH does this happen to someone. How are you meant to deal with this if you are.. Does your dad know? What happened to your mother then? Surely a Goddess just doesn’t get lost. 

Your mind was spinning to all the questions you had in your mind. Once again, in your internal panic, the purple glows started to come from your cuffs. Everyone’s eyes panned to you, as the glows became bigger. Flickers of purple like veins began to run through your eyes like a supersonic train darting by. You were losing focus of yourself.

Natasha was yelling at Tony, his stance in defence. You couldn’t make out her words. Steve was standing peering over the table, his mouth was moving, you could only work out that he seemed to be trying to comfort you. Even Banner came over and seemed to be concerned. 

Thor, suddenly gripped a wrist, his other hand extended out. Vibrations were felt through the floor until suddenly Mjolnir burst through the floor, whipping into Thor’s hand. You felt the overpowering energy exit your body, the purple emittance dwindled until it was gone. Whilst it did, Thor was covered in what could be described as electricity flowing through him to Mjolnir before he threw the energy towards a window in a lightning bolt. It shattered the full window, letting in the crisp air from the City below. 

“Oh well done Point Break. Must we really break everything in this place.. Honestly, how many floors did you just puncture?” Tony snarked, rolling his eyes.

“At least he handled the situation” Natasha glared at Tony for his actions. There was a way he could have handled breaking the possibility of a Goddess mother, and in her eyes, this was not it. 

Steve and Bruce sighed in relief. They were quite similar in their ways of concern, though Steve was more hands on, which in Banner’s defence, it was probably in case the other guy got in the way. Clint simply had sat throughout, observing.

“Are you okay Lady Y/N?” Thor asked, he seemed unphased by what he had done and Tony’s remark. He was genuinely concerned. 

You panted, breathless from the energy that had seconds ago surged through your body. It was like it compressed everything human inside you, like you had been running a marathon. You could merely nod to Thor’s question as he rubbed your back. His blonde hair dangling and swaying from the breeze in your peripheral vision. 

* * *

After everything calmed down. Everyone continued their day like nothing had happened, a makeshift patch had been put over the window, and everyone cleared away their plates. 

Not too long after noon. Each Avenger dissipated to their own collective area and activity. Tony left for business. Clint and Natasha went to train, Bruce headed to the lab. Leaving you, Steve and Thor in the communal area still. All sitting on the curved red sofa. 

Steve was reading the newspaper Bruce had from before whilst you watched TV. Thor seemed quite interested in the show too. The Maury Show was on, apparently there wasn’t much on during the working week. You were usually too busy being wrapped up in paper work to even know what was on most of the time, so trashy TV seemed kinda good at this point. It was a usual ‘I think your child is your friends kid not mine’ deal. Thor continued to ask questions about what everyone was talking about, and the situation. He had gotten pretty wrapped up in it.

Turned out it wasn’t even the friend, but his brother.. You and Thor threw your arms up in disbelief, you never expected the outcome. Thor took it a little too personally though as he stood and swung Mjolnir to the floor, creating a dent. Steve merely shook his head and smirked behind the paper. 

“Sorry…” Thor said, in an innocent way. Like a child that had been berated. Sitting back down.

You chuckled “I’m sure Tony will not even notice” you replied. You knew Tony would probably notice, and so did Thor. He sat back down, a question swirled in your mind. 

“Hey Thor.. What happened to Loki? Is he back on Asgard?” Your head tilted, your eyes in your lap as you asked. 

Steve peered over his paper slightly with a grieved look in his eyes.

“He.. Isn’t on Asgard. He died an honourable death helping to save the nine realms. As well as saving Jane” He sighed. More defeated in his words than the night prior.

“I’m sorry…” you replied, going to rub his back for comfort as he did with you earlier. 

He smiled at your kind gesture, so did Steve before disappearing behind his paper again. 

“Let me ask you Lady Y/N. Do you believe you could be the daughter of a Goddess? This would mean you yourself be one too..” 

“Well.. I don’t think so, but then again I don’t remember much about her. I was pretty young when she left.” you replied, fiddling your fingers, keeping your calm.

“Perhaps it would be wise to tell you, those gauntlets on your wrists.. They can only be worn by those who are of Norse descent. Specifically you.” he said pointing at your wrists.

“Specifically me?” You questioned.

“Yes. You. From what I read on them yesterday.. They were your mothers. The message on them was for you.. For you to find them.” 

You looked at them, taken back by his final words. “R-Really..?” your breath hitched. Warmth filled the bags of your eyes, in the thought that you were in possession of something that belonged to a mother you had not seen in so long. A tear escaped down your cheek, falling off of your jaw to your lap. 

The next tear landed on the cuffs. They began to react unexpectedly, a purple cloud floated from them out of nowhere to the center of the sofa area. Steve once again lowered his paper, looking to what was happening. Thor watched on too, he was curious to what they were up to now. As if they had a life of their own. Like a rolling cinema camera, light formed in the cloud. A scene began to unroll and form within it. 

_ “Y/N, Y/N.. it’s me! Don’t worry darling. I know.. I know thi- is a lot. I knew you would find them. They may be a little temper-mental at first darling, but do not heed worry my sweet darling. If you seek them, they wil-l learn to love you just as I love you.”  _ Your mothers voice rang out from the cloud. Your eyes wide, you stood to be at level with her almost pixelated gaze. It was almost as if you could reach out and touch her.

_ “I have to go now sweetie, but don’t worry. I will be with you whenever you need me.”  _ As she spoke, other voices were heard, accents you were familiar to from your stay with Hydra. 

_ “Get the gauntlets. Do not let her es-cape!” A man yelled. _

_ Purple beams blended with the cloud, clattering and yelling of men in pain rang out. Your mother turned once more as if to face you. “Stay safe darling, I lov-”  _

The cloud dissipated to the floor when her words cut out. 

“Where.. Where did she go?” You spoke to the quiet atmosphere as tears stamped impressions on your flushed cheeks. You were only met with a large hand on your back again, leading to your shoulder, Thor pulled you into his arms to comfort you as you began to weep harder. Steve also came over to join the hug wrapping you in complete warmth and a form of love that only a family could give. You felt very close to them both in this moment as you allowed yourself to become vulnerable in your emotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you worry. Regarding Loki, just refer back to the films. Thor doesn't know he faked.


	8. Harnessing What's Yours

It had been four weeks since you saw the image of your mother in the common area. Other members were notified after so they could understand your situation with the cuffs better. Tony held multiple meetings on how you and the rest should continue forward, it was summed up that the Avengers would continue to close in on Hydra activities. Thor, Natasha and Bruce in their spare time would try to help you seek out what your cuffs did, rather than them acting whenever they felt like it. Tony would occasionally drop by too, to see how things were going but to no avail. You hadn’t made much progress. You were just about getting over the situation of seeing your mother and with the affiliations with your emotions caused your powers to be all over the place, being more frequently temperamental than they had been before. 

Tony had to replace quite a few objects, floors and doors due to your powers getting away from you which had him place the runed power suppressing cuffs be placed on you more times than you liked to remember. You felt like a dog that urinates everywhere at this point in a muzzle. Then there was that very awkward encounter with blasting a wall and seeing Bruce in the tub, which also resulted in a green fellow saying hi briefly, before Natasha swooped in. You’ve not been able to make straight eye contact since. 

Your father had also been in contact with you too, you only told him you were still on exhibition. Not that you were kidnapped and were staying at the Avengers Tower. Though you did promise you would see him in a few weeks if you had time. You assured yourself that would give you enough time to know how to break it to him, provided he didn’t already assume such. You didn’t know if he knew about your mother or not. Though your memory served to believe he didn’t.

_ So that brings us to now.  _

You were standing in a large well-lit concrete room, similar yet more welcoming than the ones at the Hydra facility, you were also joined by Thor and Natasha, even Clint stopped by today. Presumably this room was below the tower given the mass of the area. Also since the incident with Bruce, he skipped out on most practical sessions and opted for working on analysing your blood work and the energy your power was giving out with Tony. Speaking of Tony, he made you a suit. There wasn’t much to it yet and he had tried a few options to provide you some relative protection against any blasts that backfired on you, the one you currently had was pretty good, though the larger ones still packed a punch sometimes and occasionally singed you.

“You ready to try again?” Natasha asked, dressed in her Widow attire standing next to Clint at a distance from you and Thor.

You nodded your head, getting into a stance. Your hands were both held out in front of you, palms facing up to the ceiling. You were trying to form orbs of purple into your hands, which so far had been promising. What looked like pulling the clip on a lighter, a spark of light emitted in the centre of your palms and it grew into purple spheres. The spheres continued to grow in size, becoming larger than your hands. You attempted to push them into each other to form one singular, larger one. It took a lot of concentration and you had to force your emotions into every ounce to bend the power to your will. The spheres were slowly becoming one, it was then Clint shot an arrow directly past your vision, cutting your focus. Doing so caused the now almost giant sphere to blast out, sending you backwards across the floor. Everyone else covered their eyes from the brightness of the blast.

When you opened your eyes Thor was knelt beside you. You winced a little in pain from hitting the floor, though it hadn’t been a first.

“Are you okay Lady Y/N?” he asked, concern filling his eyes.

“Yeah.. it just winded me is all.” You replied, groaning a little as you went to get up from the ground. Taking hold of the hand extended out by Thor to help you to your feet. 

After helping, Thor quickly turned to march towards Barton raising his voice; “How could you be so reckless! You should know by now that she must focus! You could have caused great harm!”

Clint held his arms up in defence, his bow and arrows tucked away back behind him. “I am just merely teaching a lesson.. And besides.. She asked me to” he said, gesturing to Natasha. Thor stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded looking to Natasha. 

Natasha looked as confident and calm as ever. You wandered over to the conversation slowly, dusting yourself off along the way, a limp in your steps as you recovered from the blast. With her arms folded across her chest, she confirmed what Barton had said;

“She needs to start working with distractions. Draw the power out without thinking.. If someone attacks, they won’t think twice about killing her rather than giving her peace and quiet while she works up her magic to kill them.” Natasha’s tone was blunt and she also wasn’t wrong.. If you ever were to go back into the real world you need to be prepared, especially in case Hydra or someone bigger for that matter tried to take what is rightfully yours.

Thor seemed sullen from what Natasha had said, he also knew she was right. Throughout your short time being here, he felt like he had been given a family member finding you to be half Asgardian, so he was protective. Even though he couldn’t provide much insight into who your mother was, he knew he found comfort in you after _ losing _ Loki on  Svartalfheim. He wanted to, when you were ready to take you to Asgard and find out more information on your mother that perhaps Odin himself, or the scholars there could provide. But in the meantime, you were to harness your power.

“So.. Can we do it again?” You interrupted, before the conversation could go any further. Everyone turned to look at you. Surprised at your will to want to continue. 

For the rest of the day and a few days after that, you continued to practice with them. Taking hit after hit trying to control and use the power without using too much focus. Other practices were also incorporated with it, including but not limited to; moving objects from one place to another, forming a beam rather than a blast and holding up a barrier, similar to the one that protected your back in the facility. Though that last one was a struggle. 

You were making progress throughout those few days but you were exhausted. Which coincidentally worked in your favour seeing as they had to head out to deal with another Hydra facility. 

* * *

The sun had already set, you laid on a loveseat watching the TV you had now in your room. Your room was feeling a lot more homely these days, you had the walls decorated in a new colour (y/c). You had a lot of your stuff shipped over to decorate the rest of the space with, which was convenient since your eviction notice had expired. Though Tony was definitely in disagreement with letting some items including your old couch from even touching the entrance of the Tower, but you made it work… by having him buy you a plush new loveseat, a bookshelf unit and TV stand, to just really fill in the extra space you had. He bought you quite a lot to be honest. Even a vanity, you never had the room for one of those before, and to top it all off. A mini fridge. You know.. To save on trips to the kitchen.

Snacking on some food, you noticed your glass on the coffee table in front of you was empty. You put the food down, to retrieve the glass, walking over to the mini fridge and opening it. Seeing nothing of fancy you opted for water, so headed to the bathroom. Running the water before putting your cup under, you stared at your reflection in the mirror above the sink. You pondered simple thoughts about the way you looked, tipping the glass under and filling it with water, looking to it to monitor how much it filled. As you pulled the glass up to your lips, turning off the water. Your eyes met the mirror again, and for a brief moment you saw the man with the red eyes, almost as if he was standing behind you. In shock the glass slipped from your hand, smashing on the sink, pieces scattered. Some even finding their way to the floor. You turned to check behind you, finding nothing but the empty room. Turning back to the sink you cursed under your breath for your mind playing tricks, picking pieces of the glass out of the sink. 

You went to throw them into the bin beside the door, as they dropped in, you felt a sharp pain in the heel of your foot. Wincing in silent at the pain, you lent a hand on the door frame whilst you picked up your foot to observe your heel. There. It. Was. The bugger that hurt you, a small piece of glass. You pulled it out slowly, blood droplets seeping out from the small gash it made. You rolled your eyes as you threw the glass into the waste bin. Your foot began to throb now, pain pulsing through every heartbeat, the tissues were too far to just simply reach for in the devilish pain you were in, so you held your heel with one hand until it subsided. Closing your eyes as the pain continued, gritting your teeth with steady breaths. Then, with what felt like placing aloe vera to a burn, the pain swept away. You sighed in a confused feeling of relief. Your brows knitted together as you opened your eyes, moving your hand away from your heel. There was nothing there.. You were confused. Did you do what you think you did..? 

There was only one way to find out..

You put your foot back to the ground, it felt fine, like nothing had happened. You were now curious, and there was one idea that sprung in your head. With it, you rummaged the waste bin, picking out a sizable piece of the broken glass. You opened up your other palm, gritting your teeth and taking in deep breaths as you contemplated whether you should or shouldn’t.. Maybe you were just a little crazy right now. You did just see that wacko from Hydra in your mirror. Maybe you just thought you healed yourself?  _ Okay, okay. Calm.  _ You breathed deeper. Aiming the glass ready against your palm, and then, closing your eyes in one quick motion. You slid the glass across. Cutting your palm. You gasped and winced at the pain. Throwing the glass quickly back to the waste bin. You placed your hands together, looking at them. Blood squeezed out between your hands like filling on a sandwich briefly, before a purple glow emitted. As the glow left. You opened your palms slowly still observing them. There was merely a stain of blood.

You screamed suddenly in excitement.

Without thinking, using your powers you picked up the barely visible pieces of remaining glass from the floor, floating them over to the bin before leaving the room. You were proud of yourself, you went back to the TV with a smile beaming across your face. 

* * *

Before you knew it, the team were back before the week ended. You were quick to tell them of your self discovery and it left each one of them in shock, a part from Thor. He seemed to have thought you would be able to, given that the one thing he did know about your mother was that she was notorious for her healing abilities. He was very happy to see you more connected to her in a mystical sense. 

From that day your training matched up to your new found power, you were actually taken out on some of the facility raids to practice your healing when possible. Strictly provided you stayed on the ship with Banner. You would protest, wanting to help more, but would always be met with a stern no from everyone. 

As the weeks passed you got stronger and better at controlling your powers. You managed to control the spheres and throw them, hold a steady beam and move objects freely, including bodies. You once tried to lift Mjolnir sneakily with your powers when Thor wasn’t looking, but you weren’t  _ that  _ strong.  You still struggled with the shield barriers, so Natasha upped the game by having Barton aim arrows for you. On the times you failed… Let's just say you practised your healing. You were training in combat too of course for emergencies in case you were ever in a tight situation and your cuffs decided to be rebellious. Even though you would never match Natasha or Clint, you at least stood a better chance than before. 

* * *

Weeks soon turned into months, you had mastered and conquered most of your powers. You still hadn’t managed to see your father, though you stayed in touch with him when possible. The life you were now living with the Avengers was your new normal, leaving never became a discussion as you slowly had begun being able to leave the ship to help on missions. 

It was an unspoken subject that you were an official Avenger, which is why when the final hurdle came for targeting the next Hydra base, you were up front helping where you could and where possible, taking down soldiers in the fields alongside Steve and Thor.

“ Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac” Natasha spoke through yours and everyone's earpiece.

Thor spoke in response “I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better. You, Steve and Stark secure the scepter.”

**“** Copy that.” you and Steve spoke in unison.

Suddenly a Hydra tank approached accompanied by soldiers “Looks like they're lining up.” Thor said.

**“** Well, they're excited.” Steve replied, then holding his shield out, Thor then went to pound Mjolnir against it. The force sent a shock through the air, knocking down the soldiers and destroying the tank.

“Find the scepter.” Thor shouted to you both before flying off to help Barton. 

“And for gosh sake, watch your language!” Tony interjected through the earpiece, causing Steve to sigh.

You all continued throughout the mission, successfully retrieving the scepter before returning to the base and entering the; 

**"Age Of Ultron"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one dragged whilst writing just purely because power development is a hard pass for writing etc. which is why I used a substantial amount of time-skips. I hope you guys don't mind. The next chapter will just be a brief "THE STORY SO FAR" but I will upload this as Chapter 9 also comes out so you don't miss out.
> 
> The man you've also been waiting for shall be making his debut too, VERY extremely soon~


	9. Story So Far/9. Finally Home

# Story So Far:

You found a beautiful intricate box on an exhibition in the Scandinavian mountains, in doing so you were captured by Hydra to interpret the box’s inscription. As you worked away, you became mad at the box turning up empty when you opened it. In your anger you threw it, in turn the box split in two. The two pieces became wrist gauntlets as they sunk around your skin. This made the red eyed Hydra guy mad, so he attempted to kill you to get the gauntlets off of you, but to their surprise you became Godly as you tarnished through the Hydra forces before being rescued also by the Avengers.

Taken back to the Avengers Tower in New York, you met many friendly faces such as Captain America, Black Widow and Thor. During your time here you found the gauntlets were left on Earth by your mother who had been missing since you were a child, they were left for you to find as they used to belong to her. Your mother is now known to be Eir the Goddess from Asgard, notoriously known for her healing abilities, though from a mystical thing your gauntlets did, it is suspected that she may have been killed by Hydra. 

You developed your powers to great extent after spending months in the Tower, and helping to crack down on Hydra bases. You still had a lot of potential but things got away from you and you had no time to continue exercising your powers in safety as the AI Ultron began wreaking havoc in Sokovia. 

Since then you had left Earth with Thor to track down the Infinity Stones. When you seemed to be getting nowhere, you ended up on some barren wasteland called MUSPELHEIM. Waiting for Thor to come back from a “meeting”, whilst also watching over Mjolnir.

* * *

  
  


# Chapter 9 - Finally Home

You stood wearing a suit Tony had made just before Ultron happened, it was mostly shades of black with streaks of red and gold, waiting on barren land, kicking up dirt. You eyed Mjolnir which was resting on the ground, handle to the floor. You’ve been standing for quite a while, so you took it upon yourself to sit down on Mjolnir. Surely Thor wouldn’t mind.

Thor had gone to try find some information, possibly on the Infinity stones.. He didn’t exactly make himself clear, but you trusted him. You sighed. Then, suddenly Mjolnir shifted from under you, making you collapse back on to your arse with a thud. You grunted as it hit, glaring back at Mjolnir who was disappearing into the distance. Thor must be in trouble again. You knew the drill, just wait.. He’ll let you know if he needs you. So you continued to do so.. You waited.. Still waiting.. You were starting to become impatient and as you did, the small boulders of sand and dirt started to rumble and shake on the floor. Suddenly as you turned back to where Mjolnir had darted off, you saw Thor flying towards you with haste, being followed by a giant fire dragon. Your face is filled with pure shock and worry as they got closer. Then as Thor was about to pass you, he grabs hold of you with his free arm holding you close as you both surge through the air. The dragon slowly closing in, projecting flames. In a split second you manage to shield it off with your powers, but it is to no avail as the dragon opens its mouth, about to swallow you both whole. 

Just then the Bi-Frost opens, taking both you and Thor… and the dragon. Spinning through a bright rainbow tube, you come to the opening of Asgard. Unlike Thor who landed graciously, you rolled across the floor on your right up until you knocked gently in front of the central steps, then as you made a sigh of relief, you sat up against the stairs just as the dragon's head was cut off as Skurge shut the gate to not let it get through. Blood splattered everywhere over you, Skurge and the two Asgardian women Skurge had been entertaining. The dragon's head slid across the blood, right up to your feet, inches away from your face. The two women behind you screamed before running off out of the observatory . You brought yourself up to higher steps, retching from the purple and yellow blood that drenched you. Whilst you did so, Thor questioned the unfamiliar face who opened the Bi-Frost

“Who are you?”

**“** Don't you remember? I'm Skurge.” Thor gave him a puzzled look. “We fought together on Vanaheim.”

Thor, still unsure to who this man was continued “Right. Where's Heimdall?”

“That traitor. No one knows, he's a fugitive of the throne.” Skurge replied.

“Traitor?” Thor asked.

“Yeah, you see, Odin charged Heimdall with negligence of duty, but he disappeared before the trial. Hard to catch a guy who can see everything in the Universe.” 

Thor starts to say something, but then gives up. Instead he waves you over towards the exit, him already making pursuit before Skurge stands in his way. You finally made your way over to Thor. Skurge protested Thor leaving, not even acknowledging your presence despite the harsh smell of the dragon blood that was gradually drying.

“Hold on. I'm supposed to announce your..” Before he could finish, Thor grabs you again. Spinning up Mjolnir, taking off in a blur down the rainbow bridge. Skurge **_slowly_ ** following on foot behind. You examined the bridge in its colourful beauty before taking in the view of the golden city in front of you.. Which was also getting a lot closer, real quickly. Flying over the city you came to a halt on top of a building, Thor stopping after just a few steps observing the giant golden statue in front of him, muttering under his breath _“What the hell is that..?”._

You were bewildered at the sight, everything here was immaculate and beautifully intricate. You took in the statue, not noting that Thor had continued walking. Quickly as you noticed you jogged over to him, following. You weaved between the crowd that was gathered below the statue. Though with the stench that came from the dried blood, it seemed everyone was more than happy to move. You both stood in front of the crowd, observing the play that was being put on below. Thor was incredulous to what he was witnessing, you on the other hand found it rather moving. You shed a tear along with others in the crowd as an actor dressed as Loki died. A fake acting Odin addressing the crowd with his final words;

_“On that day, I did not yet see in you Asgard's savior. No. You were merely a little blue baby icicle... that melted this old fool's heart.”_

It was then the real life Odin applauded the show _“Bravo! Bravo, well done!”_

The rest of the crowd including yourself applauded the actors for their show. Odin, who was once laid watching it on a golden lounge chair, sipping wine. Stood to lead a standing ovation.

“Father..” Thor spoke, his words cutting threw the crowd locking his gaze to Odin. Your sight following over also.

“My son! Thor has returned! Greetings my boy.” he announced to the crowd. Before sitting back down to the chair.

“It's an interesting play. What's it called?” Thor asked, walking off from the crowd into the open area before the theatre stage. You stayed amongst the crowd overlooking the conversation, sticking out like a sore thumb from again.. The dragons mostly yellow blood that covered most of you.

“The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard. The people wanted to commemorate him.” Odin replied.

“Indeed they should.” Thor smirked before gesturing to the statue “I like that statue. A lot better looking than he was when he was alive, though. A little less weasley. Less greasy maybe.” he taunted. You were a little confused over Thor’s comments, but then again you had never seen him in front of his father before. So perhaps this was normal.

Odin's face also soured over Thor’s comment before Thor continued his words holding up the skull of Surtur; 

“You know what this is?”

“The skull of Surtur? That's a formidable weapon.” Odin replied.

Taking his direction briefly to a guard nearby “Do me a favour.. “ The guard walked over to him before Thor handed him the skull “Lock this in the vault so it doesn't turn into a giant monster and destroy the whole planet.”

“So it's back to Midgard for you, is it?” Odin asked, handing his wine glass to a maid before leaning against a pillar, seeming quite eager to have Thor leave. You continued to watch, arching a brow.

“Nope.” Thor said, flipping Mjolnir before continuing “I've been having this recurring dream lately. Every night I see Asgard fall into ruins…”

Odin stepped closer towards Thor as he replied “That's just a silly dream... Signs of an overactive imagination.”

“Possibly... but then I decide to go out there and investigate. And what do I find, but the Nine Realms, completely in chaos. Enemies of Asgard assembling, plotting our demise, all while you, Odin, the protector of those Nine Realms, are sitting here in your bathrobe, eating grapes.” Thor rebuttal-led.

“Well, it is best to respect our neighbours' freedom.” Odin insisted 

“Of course” Thor yo-yoed Mjolnir outwards before pulling it back with his hand threw the air, continuing “the freedom to be massacred.” 

“Yes, besides, I have been rather busy myself.”

“Watching theatre?” Thor asked, a smirk playing slightly on his lips. You, still watching in curiosity as to where this was going.

“Well, board meetings, security council meetings…” 

“You really going to make me do it?” Thor asked, staring Odin down.

“Do what?” Odin asked briefly before Thor quickly took Mjolnir, throwing him far, away from the building and out of sight. Your sight panned as you watched the hammer zoom by, looking back to Thor who was now standing behind Odin, his hands on Odin's shoulders.

“You know that nothing will stop Mjolnir as it returns to my hand..” Thor spoke deeply behind Odin. Multiple guards now surrounding them both, pointing their spears at Thor. “..Not even your face.” He grabbed Odin by the back of the neck, not to choke him but to simply call Mjolnir back.

“You've gone quite mad.” Odin worried “You'll be executed for this!” he continued. Mjolnir quickly coming back into sight, hurdling towards Odin’s face. You brought your hands up close to your face, though you couldn’t quite cover your eyes as you continued to watch the altercation. What on earth is he thinking, you thought to yourself.

In a calm voice Thor replied “Then I'll see you on the other side...brother.” 

“Alright I yield!” yelled Odin.. who quickly, in a shimmer of green turned into a raven haired man in green. In his words Thor pushed him away, catching Mjolnir in his hand. You gasped at the sight. It was the man from the golden statue.. The man they were performing theatre for.. Loki.

Loki turns to Thor impishly smiling from his actions as Skurge now finally made his entrance, standing beside you as he said the words he had ran all this way for;

“Behold!” he breathed heavily “Thor.. Odinson.”

Loki briefly turned back to face Skurge cutting him off, his gaze meeting yours also for a moment before berating him “No, no. You had one job! Just the one”

“Where’s Odin?” Thor asked, Loki turning back to face Thor.

“You just couldn't stay away, could you? Everything was fine without you. Asgard was prospering. You've ruined everything. Ask them.” Loki replied. 

It was then Thor charged towards him. Scaring him, Loki quickly made his way backwards up the stairs to the golden lounge chair as Thor's voice boomed over. “Where’s father, did you kill him?”

“You had what you wanted, you had the independence you asked for” Loki replied, his words quick as he tried to get away from the angered Thor. Loki slammed down onto the lounge chair from taking too many steps back, as he did, Thor placed Mjolnir onto his chest. He winced as the hammer grew heavier from Thor releasing his grip.

“Ow-ow-ow! Okay..I know exactly where he is” Loki said, them barely leaving his mouth from the compression on his chest, but as he finished his words. Thor released him from Mjolnir’s weight. 

Loki breathed heavily, Thor eyeing him down. “He’s on Midgard, I promise you.. Would I ever lie?.. Bad point, but brother. I can assure you, he is perfectly safe.” 

“If I find you are lying brother, I will not hesitate to make sure Mjolnir doesn’t miss next time” Thor replied, his eyes like daggers towards Loki.

You walked slowly over to the two brothers, two guards stuck their spears out and stopped you in your tracks. The sound of the metal chafing against each other made you gulp as you called out “Thor..?”

Both of the brothers looked in your direction. Loki furrowed his brows in confusion, not having recognised you before. 

“Ah yes. Y/N, I suppose I better introduce you.” he waved his hand dismissing the guards allowing you to step onto the platform they were still on “Y/N this is my not-so-dead brother Loki, God of Mischief. Though given his antics, that wouldn’t be so hard as to guess.” 

You looked to Loki, his eyes piercing through your soul as they looked at yours. 

“..and Loki, this is Y/N Eirson daughter of Eir, Goddess of Healing.” with that Loki’s eyes widened. He thought you would have been another Midguardian Avenger. Where you yet another in his way to the throne? 

“Erm.. Thor?” you piped up, looking to him. Holding up your index to pause the situation “I thought we discussed this?”

“Discussed what?” he asked, looking rather confused.

“My whole last name thing.. It’s still L/N..” you replied.

“Ah yes, well you see. Being here on Asgard I felt it would be good to address you as such so that the Asgardians as well as now my brother.. Not my father, may know of your importance.” He smiled.

“Oh… Okay” you nodded, he didn’t leave you too much room for argument. Loki at this point had his brow raised at the little candid discussion you both just had. Him also noting something about his brother and his words towards you. It felt familiar.

Thor then went to finally help Loki back to his feet, refuting back to the original discussion. 

“So, where is father?” Thor asked.

“I already told you, he is on Midgard.” Loki sighed, annoyed over repeating himself.

“Then we shall go there now, you will lead. Any tricks and you know what will happen.” Thor said, making his descent down the steps, Loki following behind. Thor looked as though he was about to prepare himself for flight again. The crowd having dispersed by now.

“Wait!” You yelled. Both of the brothers looked to you again.”Do we have to go _right_ now?” you asked, your tone being somewhat desperate.

Thor looked to you yet again in confusion tilting his head. You looked down to the ground briefly, working up the courage to ask such a selfish question.

“Can we not stay just one night here?” 

“Why Lady Y/N? We need to search for my father.” Thor questioned, not being able to fathom the reasoning behind your request.

“You said back on Earth that information on my mother would be here, whether it be through Odin or the scholars. If we leave, I don’t know when it will be that we.. I mean, I get to return here. I can ask the Scholars.. And search your libraries.. So please. I beg you for just one night..” you pleaded. You pleaded so much that a tear was begging to escape from your eye.

Thor sighed, looking at Loki briefly before looking at you. “I will grant you two nights..” you smiled at his response running over to him with haste, wrapping your arms around him into a hug from pure excitement and happiness. However it was in that sweet display of affection both Loki and Thor coughed from the smell that emitted off of you from the still dried blood. You released Thor in realisation, your face apologetic.

“Oh no, I am so sorry. I fo-”

Thor cut you off, holding his nose “..Make sure to bathe before you do anything else. It smells worse than that time I fought some Draugr, gastly beings.”

You simply nodded still being apologetic to them both.

* * *

Later in that evening, you had all made your way back to the palace. Thor allowed you to use his quarters so you could bathe and get rid of the suit that was sticking to you and the blood that stuck to you more so. 

You sat in an oval bath, large enough to be a pool. Surrounded by gold trimmings and marble floor, if this is what being a Norse God meant. You were not complaining. This was _the_ best and most relaxed you had been in months. The water was warm, bubbly and just like silk. After what you were pretty sure was an hour had passed, you brought yourself out of the bath, grabbing a large piece of fabric, it didn’t look like the towels you had on Earth.. Though it was similar.. Just more, eloquent and godly. You wrapped it around yourself, tying it so it would hold on its own, making your way out of the room whilst you hummed a tune. Oblivious to the murmurs of voices from the other room.

You opened the door, fiddling with your hair. 

Suddenly a man began choking in the room you just entered, you quickly panned your eyes up to see both Loki and Thor in the room. Thor choking from the drink he had in his hands from seeing you merely wrapped in a single piece of fabric. Your eyes became wide in shock whilst Loki also turned to see what Thor was choking for. His face was also shocked from the sight, but then a mischievous grin crawled up his lips.

“I am so, so sorry again..!” you exclaimed

“No, Lady.. Y/N” he fought through the remaining liquid still in his throat “It is by all means my fault, I forgot I allowed you to use my chambers. Please excuse me and my brother here, we’ll take our conversation elsewhere. Please, feel free to get naked, I mean changed..” he stumbled over his words whilst you arched your brows “..changed into something, covering.. Your bod..I mean clothing. Into some clothing..”

“I think you’ve had quite enough now brother, don’t you think?” Loki said to Thor, gesturing to Thor’s drink, though he was enjoying the sight of his brother fumbling and tripping over his words. Loki knew however that it wasn’t the drink that made him like this, which made his mischievous grin sink even deeper. 

The two men left the room shortly after, leaving you in a whirlwind of sorts. Two Norse Gods just saw you in next to nothing, but you also had dragon blood spilled onto you earlier.. Which was weirder. You couldn’t tell at this point, but Loki was definitely not how you had imagined. You eventually got changed into casual Asgardian robes. There was no way your suit was going to be clean anytime soon, so you may as well get comfortable for the next couple of days. 

Again Thor allowed you to continue to use his chambers, you weren’t sure exactly where he was going to sleep, but you could only imagine there would be plenty of beds. Which is why, as you laid in his bed, you couldn’t quite understand why you yourself weren’t in one of those instead. Yet, in that thought your mind wandered elsewhere. Loki. You hadn’t yet decided if you liked him yet, especially given how he had deceived Thor.. And destroyed a chunk of New York, but he still seemed, in some strange deranged way. Likeable? Your mind kept digging deeper into this thought. You thought about how his hair was as dark as the night and his jawline so pleasantly shaped.. That grin that was full of mischief, played onto your heart momentarily like a harp. You shook your head quickly in dismissal, pouncing out of the silk sheets. 

Heading for a balcony area you had seen not too far from Thor’s sleeping quarters. It was then you were taken back by the magnificent sight of Asgard as the sun slowly set on the shiny golden city. “Wow..” you muttered under your breath, taking it all in.

“Beautiful isn’t it..?” A male spoke out from behind you, it was familiar but certainly not Thor.


	10. Cruel Beginnings

You turned yourself to the direction of the voice, to find that a raven haired man was but a few steps behind you, filling in those steps gradually as he came to stand next to you. He was wearing his casual Asgardian attire. He also wore an almost heart warming smile.. If his presence at this time didn't put you on edge from this being the first time alone in his proximity without Thor, it would feel pleasant, but you felt there was much mischief hidden behind it, putting you on defence mode.

You winced your eyes slightly whilst he rested his hands onto the balcony ridge. He glanced at you briefly before looking out to the golden city, you also doing so, seeing the sun shimmer gently across the waters in the distance.

“Did I ruin the view?” he asked in a calm voice.

“No, not at all..” you replied, keeping yourself reserved.

He glanced at you again, this time keeping his gaze on you, his smile forming into a grin. 

“You know, when I expected Thor to return.. Although I hoped it would have been a lot longer before he did... I never expected him to be bringing back such an extraordinary guest.” he remarked, the grin still placed upon his pink lips.

You looked at him, as he continued to have his gaze on you. Your right brow perked up at his words. Was he complimenting you? Or was this the beginning of one of his tricks. You were unsure so remained weary of him. 

He chewed slightly on the inside of his mouth. Seeing no response from you, he continued;

“..Though I do find it interesting how my brother has yet to reveal the details of your… Parentage?” 

You now seemed more so confused over what he was attempting. “What do you mean by that exactly?” You asked, before continuing “He has already told them I am the daughter of Eir.”

“Ah well, you see. That may be so, but your father on the other hand.. Is just a mere Midgardian. Nothing to be so triumphant about, hardly. Yet.. He still protests you to be a Goddess, and even dared to consider you to be an heir to the Asgardian throne. Ultimately, it is down to Odin, but the audacity of it.” he said, directly and intently mocking your existence here in Asgard. Scoffing on his last words before turning his humoured gaze to a cold stare as his eyes became intense as they hovered your reaction.

You remained focused on him for a moment, a smirk appearing on your lips. Subtle but it was loud enough to be heard. You nodded your head lightly before you responded to his mockery;

“I mean, it is true.. Your right. My father isn’t from Asgard. nor is he even of any royalty even on.. ‘Midgard’, Was it?” You asked rhetorically, continuing; “..But, I will not simply stand here lightly as you not only degrade me but look down on my father..” You turned to him fully, body and all, your faces with only a foot or two in between, though one of those steps were taken swiftly away as you took a small step towards him. Almost as if you were squaring up, your next words spitting out like a sharp knife. Aiming to make wounds be cut if not to be cut deeper.. “..I do believe it still stands that my father is not at least a Frost Giant, nor have I myself, never had to destroy anything for my fathers love and trust… Do you think yourself to be a God Loki? Because from what I’ve read.. And now heard. You seem to be just like a Midgardian teenager throwing a temper tantrum because he has daddy issues.” 

Your adrenaline was in your chest now, you had backtalked and brought up some things you probably shouldn’t to the ill tempered man that stood only inches away from you. If he was to draw his daggers, it would be swift.. The chances of you being able to stop him were possible, though the numbers you ran in your head did not pan in your favour. You kept focus on his response, which only ended up surprising you more. He simply returned to his smirk from before. You could have sworn he was plotting death by the glare in his cold eyes, but this? 

“Well that was certainly unexpected.” he said, him closing the gap between you both. The inches dwindled, as he grazed his hand along the balcony ridge, meeting with your left hand that had been resting onto the balcony. It clasped over it, gently at first but slowly becoming heavier when you tried to pull your hand back from under his. You glanced to your hand when he did, but only briefly as to pan back up to the pale eyes that looked at you. He was close enough now that you could feel the gentle coldness that came from his breathing. It was at this moment his expression changed once again. It was again cold, as cold as his breath.

“You should find yourself careful of your words little Goddess.” he hissed. “I wouldn’t want to have my brother find you missing from Asgard as well. Though be warned, he wouldn’t be able to find you after I spread your limbs across the entirety of the nine realms if you ever so much as think about speaking up to me again. Are we clear?” 

You were frozen. Shocked from the severity of his words. Biting your tongue, you simply nodded, taking your eyes away from his to look down. It wasn’t so much because of Loki, but because you knew that this wasn’t the place for starting a fight. Let alone with the God of Mischief.

Though when you diverted your gaze away, he took his right hand and brought your chin up to look him back in the eyes, though it wasn’t gentle and you scrunched your nose in disgust to his action. “I asked, are we clear?” he hissed again.

Your eyes showed the disdain for him as you replied “Are you blind? Or did you not see me nod m-” you were cut off from your arrogant response as the grip on your left hand and your chin became tighter, leaving you to wince slightly. 

“I would assume you obviously didn’t hear what I said if th-” 

“Loki!” A booming voice yelled from the entrance of the balcony, cutting him off. Loki simultaneously let go of you as he rolled his eyes. Knowing he had been caught and his current game must come to a timeout. 

You glanced over to the entry when Loki let go to find Thor, a heavy irritated look on his face. 

“Brother!” Loki beamed with sarcastic cheer. His persona having changed from the cold stone it was before. “How nice of you to join us to see this fantastic view we have” he smiled, motioning his hands to the sun that was dipping more into the far waters.

As you were about to correct Loki in his candid advertisement of the view, Thor berated Loki.

“Do not think, for one second, that I don’t know what you were really up to brother..” He scowled stepping more onto the balcony. 

“Whatever do you mean? I was just also enjoying the view of our beautiful guest.” he insisted, it almost seemed sincere. “Certainly an improvement from the last one you brought” his smile was devilish, you couldn’t help but watch with fascination at his act.. If it even was an act, as he became this different person in front of your eyes. 

Thor had stopped in his tracks, halfway meeting between the entrance & you on the balcony, after hearing the words that left Loki’s mouth. You couldn’t tell which words were the ones that had him tipped over the edge but they were enough. 

“I suggest you go back to my chambers Lady Y/N, I wish to speak to my brother privately.” he said, his face a wall, anger begging to break through from the other side. 

You didn’t dare to argue, you knew Thor well enough by now. Where with Loki you felt you could at least test the waters, this was different. So you did, you slowly made your way off of the balcony. Glancing back once as you passed Thor, only to find Loki watching you in regret. He knew himself he had pushed a big red button. You felt bad for him briefly, even though it was brought on himself, you couldn’t help but feel this way as you made your way back to Thor's room. Laying down on his bed trying once more to get that well needed rest, which would only lead to tossing and turning to wanting to know just what happened after you left.

* * *

**Meanwhile back on the balcony…**

Loki watched as you left the balcony, feeling only slight regret for what he had just said. Though he was already one more step ahead with his intentions when he saw you glance back over your shoulder making eye contact. It was then he refrained from the usual smirk sneaking its way onto his lips. 

Thor kept his gaze fixed on Loki, noting that he watched you leave. His mind faltered a little to consider what Loki was really out here doing and whether he had told any truth as to why. When Loki’s eyes panned back to Thor, Thor waited in silence for a moment. Making sure you were really gone and away from the balcony enough for his next actions.

In the eerie silence, Loki monitored Thor for a moment before stepping slowly with his hands behind his back in the direction you had previously walked. “So.. you want to speak to me?” Loki asked, his gaze returning to the entryway. 

Thor watched Loki closely, him turning as Loki passed him, his back becoming his new face. “That’s right…” he nodded.

Loki then turned to face Thor, standing in place to ask “Then please? Enlighten me, what is it you have to ta-” his words were cut short when Thor almost flew to grip Loki by the neck, slamming him into the wall beside the balcony entrance. He left the grip enough to keep him in place and hurt, but enough lax to allow him to breathe, though heavily. 

Loki coughed under Thor's grip, trying to pry his hand away. “Isn’t this a little too far brother” he winced.

“You are the one that has yet again gone too far, brother. What was your reason for being out here?” Thor demanded.

“I told you, I was merely enjoying the view..” he coughed in reply, wincing still under the grip. A smile escaping to his lips despite the situation. 

“Do not lie to me, nor make me force it from you..” Thor said, reaching his hand out as though to call for Mjolnir.

Seeing his hand rise, Loki in a momentary flashback pardoned “No, no, no… okay. We don’t have to do that.” Thor lowered his hand, scowling still at Loki “I was just… intrigued by her” he answered. Thor seemed confused by his brother’s response, noting this, Loki rolled his eyes. 

Finally releasing himself from Thor’s grip, Loki caught his breath. Thor took a step backward. Standing back up straight and brushing himself off, Loki brightened up once more. “You could have just asked politely brother..”

“There is never such a thing as asking politely when you are being mischievous.” Thor replied, his hands resting on his waist.

Loki gestured to himself as he replied “It’s what I do” he sighed “But, this is beside the point, isn’t it? You want to know what exactly has me so intrigued by your new guest. Hm?” 

“Then what is it..?” Thor asked.

“Well, I definitely wasn’t lying when I said she is better than the last person you brought back from Midgard. Though, this one..” he was in thought.. Calculating. “She’s special..” he glanced from the ground to Thor “..I just can't simply explain it. She’s…” He glanced back to the floor in thought “..Breathtaking” This time when he looked back up to Thor, there it was. The look he was prodding for.

Thor hearing the words, felt something break inside. It was the warmth he felt towards you. The yearning he had from someone he found himself unknowingly close to, that he had spent months with, fighting with. Was he also feeling jealousy inside? Loki was awfully close to you when he came. You also didn’t protest anything Loki said. It was clear to Thor now that he had lingering feelings that had developed over the time he spent with you. However, it wasn’t just Thor that this was clear to.

Whilst Thor became tangled in his mind over his feelings, Loki grinned briefly.

His games were just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tad shorter. But I am already writing Chapter 11 as this comes out.


	11. Tales Behind Closed Doors

When you finally were met with sleep, it felt like a second had passed before the sun was shining through into the chambers, into your eyes, unforgivably. You scrunched your face as the light peered onto it, warm but blinding. Turning over you began to open your eyes, realising where you had slept, then sitting yourself up to face the golden room around you. You rubbed your eyes as if to reassure yourself it wasn’t a dream. When suddenly a knock was at the bedroom door. 

“Come in?” you shouted gently across the room, looking at the door.

You were curious, and it was less than a second before your curiosity was met with grief as yet again, the raven haired man came from behind the door. 

“My apologies.. Lady.. Y/N” he smiled warmly, walking into the room, before asking you could ask what he wanted, he continued. “I.. have come to offer my sincere apologies for my behaviour last night..” he said, coming to the bottom of the large bed “May I?” he asked, gesturing to sitting on the bed.

You nodded at his question, noting he had used your name for the first time, before asking a question your own; “Is there any other reason you have come here?” you raised a brow as you pried.

Loki sat at the bottom of the bed, one leg slightly arched up onto the bed as he faced you. “Very perceptive of you to assume such. Not that you are wrong by any means.”

“So then what is it?” you asked.

“Well, I was wondering if you would like to.. accompany me to the dining hall.. for some breakfast” he murmured, almost embarrassed by his request.

You were dumbfounded “You want me to what..?” 

He grimaced and sighed “Please don’t make me say it again” he said, looking away from you. Desperate not to make eye contact with you at this point. 

You thought for a moment, but perhaps he was trying to make amends here. “Fine. But..”

“But what?” he asked, looking back to you.

“Well, I need to get changed first -” before you could continue he interjected.

“Then I will leave the room of course, I will wait out-” you in turn interrupted him to make your request.

“..No no, I need your help with something” 

He looked at you with a confused and also concerned expression. “Go on?” He asked hesitantly.

“The thing is. The suit that I came in, probably isn’t going to be getting clean here anytime soon. I tried to scrub it already yesterday, with no luck. And no, cleaning that is not what I want to ask you to do. It’s just that.. I have this robe thing on, but it's so long and not what I’m used to and.. I can’t reach all the ties at the back and was wondering.. if you could help me with them.. and..” You became hesitant and nervous but pushed through with your request “Can you help me get into that other one over there?” you asked. Pointing at another Asgardian dress that was draped over a chair in the corner.

Loki was stunned by your request, he thought for a moment before replying, looking off to the dress taking a discrete gulp “I am not sure that is the best course of action, La-” 

“Stop.” you said, holding up a hand. He looked back at you. “Please? You wanted to make up for your actions.. Didn’t you? I don’t feel comfortable asking one of the ‘hands’.. it’s all very new to me having all of this.. So, please? You’ve already seen me with but a single piece of fabric yesterday anyway.”

He was speechless at your plea, after some more thinking he finally replied with a sigh; “Fine, but we must not speak of this outside of this room. Thor will have my head.” 

“Deal” you said, holding out a hand. He hesitated but put out his and shook yours “..Deal”

You brought yourself off of the bed, both you and Loki met round the side you climbed off from, standing close to each other you could once again feel his cold breath brush down your cheeks. Then down the side of your neck as you faced your back to him. You started to think heavily on it. You felt a graze of his hand on your back where a tie on the dress was, the sensation made you jolt slightly. He sighed “Are you sure you wish for  _ me  _ to do this?” he asked. You nodded, and with that, a moment later the robe became loose around your body, it almost slipped away from you before you caught it just before it exposed your breasts. 

Seeing the fabric dip, falling to the bottom of your back. Loki unbeknown to you, eyed your skin for a moment, inhaling your scent unwillingly before shaking his head in dismissal. This was a first for him and he was entranced in this unknown feeling briefly before you snapped him back to reality with your words.

“Close your eyes” you said, wanting to remove the loose dress and wash up quickly before getting in to the next. “I have nothing on under this, I just need to quickly wash myself down”

“Very well” he said, a sigh escaping from him whilst he closed his eyes.

“You know, if you’re going to sigh like that from me asking you to close your eyes, one might actually think you wanted to see something. In which case I would call you a pervert.” you jested. You slipped the dress from off of your body as you spoke.

Loki with his eyes closed still scoffed “I resent that statement. There's plenty of women out there which I would happily rather see.” A smirk played on his lips.

“So you agree you are a pervert then?” you retorted, chuckling as you moved past him.

He quickly grabbed you by the arm as you moved past him, pulling you back a few steps to be stood by his side, opening his eyes in his temper to respond to you “I am not a pervert nor should you belittle me as one.” he hissed.

You stood there shocked once more by his ever changing persona. Looking away from his eyes, you were quick to cover your exposed body with your hands, pulling your arm away from him, after realisation of the current situation. He withdrew himself from you and looked back to the blank space in front of him, his cheeks flushing a pale pink. He sighed once more looking to the ground, throwing his hands to his hips. 

“Please.. Accept my apologies once again..” he muttered under a soft tone.

You didn't respond and simply left to go and wash up, the door closing heavily behind you. Loki sighed once more, shutting his eyes in frustration then looking over to the empty space behind him to see you had left the room. 

After a while you knocked on the door to enter the bedroom area again, you came in with a long towel around you. Loki was sitting on a chair that was beside the one with the dress on, his head resting on his arm as he read a book. When he glanced over the book to you, it vanished away in a green shimmer. Similar to the one you saw when he changed from Odin. 

“What were you reading?” you asked, curious as you walked over to him.

“Just a book I felt fitting for the current events of your arrival. Though nothing in need of your interest.” he insisted, in a kind manner. 

“Oh..” you nodded. Letting it rest so as to not get riled up again. 

You had him close his eyes again for a moment so you could step into the new dress. Once you pulled it up over yourself, you notified him. He soon came over, standing behind you to help tie it. You stood in silence, feeling the gentle grazes of his hands touching the fabric the dress gradually becoming tighter. Suddenly he brought a hand, holding part of a thick ribbon round your side, passing it over your chest just below your breasts, his other hand meeting it round in front of you, passing the fabric. You felt his face closer to you, his breath running down the side of your neck. You blushed lightly just when his hands returned, his actions despite their innocence made you flush with warmth. He finished with your dress, walking around to face the front of you, eyeing it. 

“There, that should suffice. Now, will you be accompanying me to the dining hall?” he asked, satisfied with his work. He reached over to grab one final touch. A shawl. He handed it out to you.

You looked at him nervously, still feeling the impressions of his hands on your back in spirit. You took hold of the shawl, throwing it over your shoulders and breaking eye contact with him as you did, simply nodding. He looked at you in curiosity at your demeanour, but chose not to act on it. Instead he began to walk out of the room, pausing at the door. 

“Are you coming?” he asked, a hand on the door.

You snapped from your lingering thoughts and feelings turning to him. “Yes.. sorry.” you then followed after him. 

It was a quiet walk to the dining hall, especially given both of your personalities. Occasionally he would steal a glance at you, needing.. Wanting to know what it was that clouded your mind so much to not even swing a sarcastic comment his way. Did he take it too far before, he wondered. He couldn't understand your possible thoughts just as much as he couldn’t quite grasp the ones that were circling his mind on why he even found himself curious. Eventually you reached the dining hall doors. They were arched high and golden, just like much of this beautiful city. Two guards opened them, showing a beautiful large room with a large, long wooden table, which was just as imperial as the columns that went down the sides of the room. Towards the other end of the room sat at the very end was Thor, the warriors three and Lady Sif sat opposite him. You had only the pleasure of meeting them briefly during the day to catch their names in passing. 

Both you and Loki walked along side by side up towards Thor. As you approached closer Lady Sif was first to notice you both, to which she notified Thor who abruptly turned around to face you. 

“Lady Y/N!” he boomed, getting up from his seat to greet you. When out of nowhere he picked you up into a bear hug, squeezing you tight. “I thought the room had suddenly become brighter”

Before you could once again even speak, you were overlapped by another.

“Good morning to you too brother..” Loki hissed, watching as Thor continued to envelope you in his arms. 

Thor put you down, allowing you to comfortably breath. He walked a few steps over to Loki, patting him on the shoulder. “Good morning, brother” he said nonchalantly, ignoring Loki’s quip. He then went back over to his seat, then patting the one next to him. “Lady Y/N, please sit. Replenish yourself with this fine feast” 

“That's -” Loki started to speak before Thor interrupted.

“A fine place for a guest to sit.” Thor said, looking to Loki with a look that could kill.

Loki sighed, both of you walked over. It was then Loki pulled out the seat Thor had patted, gesturing to it. “My lady..” he smiled. Thor watched on furrowing his brows, his jealousy seeping back from yesterday. 

You sat down on the chair “Thank you, both of you.” Loki then tucked the chair in for you before taking a seat next to you. You were now surrounded by both of the brothers, and could only stare at the variety of food laid out before you, the warriors and Sif behind it. 

Everyone was eating, including yourself. Loki had been rather quiet, unlike Thor who continued to be Merry with everyone, including yourself as he told tales of your recent ventures before coming to Asgard. You glanced at Loki briefly and saw he was merely playing with his food, leaning his head on his hands again. 

“Are you okay?” you asked, in a hushed tone. With your question he looked at you, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Of course..This is just the usual meal time antics that occur when Thor is here” he sighed sitting up. “Though I suppose with you here, I could make this a little more fun.” his smirk grew longer. 

You looked to him with worry wondering just what he was planning this time.

He cleared his throat “You know Lady Y/N, please feel free to find me if you’re having trouble with your dress again tonight.” he leaned in closer to you, but kept his voice at normal volume “It would be my  _ absolute  _ pleasure to assist you..” 

Your cheeks flushed with pink and your eyes went wide. Thor began choking on his food. The warriors dropped their cutlery and Sif just looked in surprise at Loki's words. Then suddenly everyone's eyes were on you. 

You kicked Loki’s shin with the back of your heel and he winced from the pain before pushing it further, chuckling to himself leaning close to you again “You could save that behaviour for later dear for when no one else is around.” He continued to smirk. 

“Loki, that’s enough,” Thor said, his voice stern. With it Loki retreated himself upright in his seat, looking over to Thor.

“What’s the matter brother? I am just keeping our beautiful guest comfortable. After all,  _ she  _ was the one who asked me to help her into her dress this morning.” he said, loving every minute of this. You on the other hand were half way between murdering Loki and dying of the embarrassment. 

Thor looked at you, defeated from Loki’s words. Then as Loki made his next words..

“Although who am I to refuse when sh-”  _ CRASH.  _ Loki was thrown back from his chair into the wall behind you all. Except this time it wasn’t Thor. It was you.

You stood up from your chair panting from suddenly using your powers, looking over to Loki who was slumped on the floor, catching his breath from it being knocked out of him.

“Now that was certainly unexpected” Loki muttered with a hoarse voice. 

Thor stood up and placed a hand on your shoulder. You shrugged it off and went to leave the dining hall without any word or reason, knocking your own chair to the floor as you huffed passed it. Everyone simply watched on as you left, knowing that it was best to let you go, seeing the anger that just exhumed from your body. When you were gone Thor turned to Loki who was just about getting up off the floor.

“Why do you never learn brother?” he said, disappointed that his brother can’t hold his tongue long enough for anyone to be close to him.

Loki sighed, looking at the door briefly before looking back to eye Thor's face. “Oh dear brother” he said, with a matter of fact tone. “My intentions were not to upset your guest at all. That.. was more of, I guess you could say an occupational hazard.”

“What do you mean?” Thor asked, trying to remain calm.

“As you very well know, I love to cause a little mischief.. And what better way than to make you angry and get you in a huff, than to pretend to like something you do. I knew from the beginning if I told you I had an interest, you would be the honourable brother and step aside seeing as you had already been with..” He clicked his fingers as he tried to think “What was her name again? That little Midgardian that just had to absorb the Aether.” 

“Jane?” Thor noted. His anger growing from Loki’s words.

“Ah yes. Jane. Anyway, back to my point. It was merely to mess with you brother. Like old times'' he said, throwing his hands out and shrugging. He was chuffed with his work and saw no flaw, giving a toothy smile. 

The warriors and Sif stood up once Loki had finished. They were as angry as Thor, but at this point they watched on to make sure Thor didn’t do anything he may regret.

Thor took a long look at Loki before letting out the longest sigh yet. Nodding to affirm his thoughts he spoke “After mourning your death I forgave everything you had done, to hurt not only me, but everyone around you. This time I don’t think I can forgive you.. Not even if you do fake your death really well again. I’ll make sure you are in fact dead. Then maybe think about forgiving you, but otherwise. I don't think I will.” He then walked out of the dining hall himself, followed by the warriors and Sif. Leaving Loki alone in the hall, merely watching as they did. 

Loki was confused. He had furoughly had fun antagonising his brother, but somehow part of him was displeased. He stood in thought for a moment before leaving the room himself, wincing after he took his first step from his back being in pain from when he hit the wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> 11th March: Chapter 12 is delayed due to schedule.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos too!
> 
> **Chapters will usually be added on weekends and Wednesdays.**


End file.
